The Other Winchester
by KatiriRose
Summary: A Supernatural AU in which Dean and Sam have another sibling they had never met- a younger sister who happens to be a prophet guarded by Cas and Gabriel :) Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural. Obviously. I do own Abigail and some of the plotline, but that's about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first attempt at Supernatural fanfic, so please bear with me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. As for the new character, well, if you don't like it, don't read. This is meant to be ongoing, but let's just see where it goes.**

The angel looked down at the earth and sighed. Sometimes, the earth was an intreguing place. Back during the time of Rome, or when the Mongols had conquored most of Europe and Asia- those were interesting times to watch. But now... The angel sighed again and stepped back from the edge of heaven. Now there was nothing to distract him from his work with the garrison. Deep down, Castiel knew this was a good thing. It meant he could single-mindedly focus on his orders. But still...

The angel was distracted from his thought by the faint sound of wings behind him. "Gabriel," He acknowlaged without turning around. He knew what Gabriel was here to say. He was going to joke with his brother, make fun of him for watching the humans...

"Cas..." Castiel spun around, concerned by the pain in his brother's voice. Gabriel's face was contorted into something Castiel had never seen before on an angel. The look was distressed, close to the look the humans make right before they cry. But angels don't cry.

"Gabriel, what..." Castiel began, when suddenly a searing pain split into his skull. It only lasted a moment, but it left Castiel gasping for breath. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet Gabriel's. "What was that?" He asked, panting.

"A new prophet has been born."

Castiel stared at his brother. "But how can that be? The name of every prophet has been engraved in my brain from the moment I was born. There can not just _be_ _a new one._.."

Gabriel chuckled darkly. "And now there is. I don't know how it happened. I just know that it did. A new prophet was born, against all of fate." Castiel looked into his brain for the new name. It stood out brightly among the rest- a fresh wound among scars.

"Abigail Winchester," he muttered in wonder. Castiel turned once more to face the earth. Maybe the humans of this generation did have something special about them. A prophet without a destiny? It was unheard of.

"Cas," Gabriel muttered, snapping Castiel back to the present. "I am not just here on a social visit." Castiel looked at his brother, tilting his head to the side in the way he did when confused. Gabriel took a deep breath, as if what he were about to say pained him. "You are to be her guardian angel."

Castiel's head snapped up in shock. "Me... But I can't be a guardian angel! And not for a prophet! It's not my place- I'm just a warrior of the lower garrisons... This is a job for an archangel! Surely Michael, or Raphael..."

Gabriel shook his head. "None of them can do this."

Castiel frowned. "What about you? Surely you would be better suited..." He trailed off as another grimace passed across Gabriel's usually cool features.

"No Cas. Please... It must be you." Gabriel was nearly begging now. Castiel looked at his brother, and while he didn't understand why, he knew he had to do this. Gabriel... Gabriel wasn't one to ask for favors. For him to beg... Castiel just nodded, and Gabriel sighed. "Thank you Cas." He muttered, then flew off.

Castiel took another look down at earth, then flew down to go find this Abigail Winchester.

_A little while earlier_

Down on earth, Gabriel slammed his hands against his skull. He could feel something burning into his brain, a name. A new name on the list of all prophets that, like all other angels, he had branded into his mind since he was created. All prophets; past, present, and future. New names didn't just _happen_. "How..." he began when another voice stopped him.

"It is our Father's will for there to be a new prophet. And so it is so." Gabriel turned to see another angel standing in the Garden. In the pain of the moment, Gabriel hadn't even noticed the translocation. Now, as the pain subsided and he found himself back in heaven, he was annoyed.

"Joshua," Gabriel said, taking a step towards the other angel, "Why have you brought me here?"

Joshua smiled, but his smile seemed forced. "Our brothers and sisters do not yet know of the new prophet's comming. Only you."

Gabriel held up his hands, half in anger, half in surprise. "Hold it, why me? I thought I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you guys."

Joshua sighed. "Gabriel, you are an archangel. We need someone to be the guardian of this new prophet, and currently, you are the only one avalible."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, fighting back his anger. "I have a better idea. Why don't you and Dad get Lucifer and Michael to stop fighting? Then you have 2 much better qualified candidates." His mind was going a mile a minute. Him? A guardian? He hadn't held that title in many years. Not after the last time... Gabriel pushed those thoughts back. It didn't matter. He was not- _could not_- be a guardian again._  
><em>

Joshua laughed. "Ah Gabriel. You always were my favorite. Lucifer, as a guardian?" Gabriel just glared, choosing not to comment. Joshua stopped laughing and continued. "In all seriousness Gabriel, we need to get this figured out. Very soon, all the other angels will know of this new prophet. All of them. Including Lucifer. The girl is going to need a protector- you know what it is like to be caught in Michael and Lucifer's cross-fire." Gabriel looked pointedly at a rose bush, choosing not to comment. Joshua sighed. "You are her Guardian Angel Gabriel, whether you want the position or not. But you don't have to be the only one."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gabriel, his eyes snapping back to face Joshua.

"You do not need to watch out for her at all times. You can choose a... surrogate of sorts. Someone to watch over her day by day." Gabriel's mind immediatly flashed to Castiel- his brother could use a purpose outside of just being a soilder. "But," Joshua continued, his tone growing stern, "If she dies due to you shirking your duties, it will be you _and_ your brother that take the blame." Gabriel held Joshua's glare.

No one was going to touch his brother.

Suddenly Joshua winced, pressing his hands to his head. "Go! Go now! It is starting." Gabriel needed no further prompting.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel found himself standing in front of a house in a typical suburban neighborhood, concealed by his grace from the human eye. His instincts told him he was in Maryland, USA. Castiel thought for a moment how odd it was that two prophets would be alive at the same time in the same country- the young prophet Chuck lived not too far from here (by Castiel's standards, at least). Suddenly Castiel noticed a man walking towards the door of one of the houses. The man climbed up the steps to the house, clutching tight a tiny bundle. Being an angel, Castiel could tell that the bundle was Abigail. He could see her soul shine brightly; the soul of a prophet, and a newborn baby at that. He moved closer to the man, his grace concealing him from view until he was standing right next to him.

The man knocked on the door-loudly enough to wake the inhabitants, but not so loud that the other houses would hear. After a minute, Castiel saw a light flick on in the house. A few moments later the door swung open, revealing a tired and scruffy looking man in a bathrobe. "John?" He the man whispered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a few times, as if checking to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Castiel noted that he had left the screen door shut, and presumably locked.

The man, John, stared grimly at the man through the wire. "Hello Pete. It's been awhile."

Peter Fordyce shook his head, seemingly growing angrier as he woke up. "Awhile? It's been almost 6 years man!" He looked around suddenly, as if realizing he was shouting. Lowering his voice, he continued, "I gave you up for dead long ago."

John shifted his weight uncomfertably. "I'm sorry Pete. I... I knew you wanted this. A normal life. I figured if I stayed away, if you thought I was dead, then you could have that."

Peter shook his head. "No John. I wanted my hunting partner to be alive. I wanted _you_ to be alive. I would have taken that over a normal life any day."

"Would you still?" John asked, staring at the other man.

Peter held his gaze for a few seconds, then dropped it. "God dammit John. You can't ask me that. You had Sam, Dean- I never asked you to leave them, even when we were partners. Well, I'm married now. You wouldn't ask me to leave Karen, would you?"

John shook his head. "Of couse not Pete. I would never ask you to leave your family."

"So then why are you here? What do you need John?"

John's eyes shifted to the bundle in his arms. "I need your help."

Peter looked at the bundle, then back at John's face. "Please tell me that's not a kid John." He said with a resigned sigh.

"Listen, neither of us expected this to happen. Hell, I didn't even know about the girl until last week. Her mother, Anna..." John trailed off, shaking his head. "Look, it doesn't matter. Anna and I had a thing, I had to move on, she stayed, I thought it was the end of it. Then, last week she called telling me she was about to pop my kid and she didn't think she was going to make it. I left Sam and Dean at a motel and got in last night. The girl was born a few hours ago- I just took her and drove straight here."

"And Anna?"

John shook his head. "No. She didn't make it."

The two men just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Then John continued. "I didn't want to bother you. Hell, I wish more than anything I could have just let you continue to think I was dead. But I need your help."

"What do you need John?" Peter asked again. He may be angry- Hell, he knew he was angry- but John was his friend. He couldn't just abandon him.

"I just need you to watch her. Just until I can get something set up."

This surprised the other man. "You're not going to take her with you?" Peter asked increduolsy. "But Sam and Dean..."

John shook his head. "I had no choice with those two. I had to take them with me. But this life, hunting... I don't want her to have to grow up like that. Always fighting, always on edge. Hell- Sam's eight, okay? Just last week he woke up with nightmares, saying he thought a monster was under his bed. You know what I did? I gave him a loaded shotgun. At eight years old. I don't want my daughter growing up like that. I want her to live a normal safe life. Get out while she still can. I figure if I can get her far enough away from me..."

Peter looked at his friend once more. "No." He said, looking the other man in the eyes. "I'll take the girl, but don't bother finding other arrangements. I'll keep her, but only on one condition."

John nodded. This was woking out a lot better than he had hoped. "What that?"

Peter waited until the other man looked him in the eyes. "You will come back. You will visit. She doesn't need to know you are her father- we can pretend you are her uncle or something. But you will not be absent from her life. Or mine. You do that, and I will make sure she grows up safe and normal. Can you do that John Winchester?"

John considered that for a moment. "Okay. Okay I will."

Peter nodded gruffly, holding out his hands. John carefully passed the newborn to him, being careful not to wake her. Peeling back the blankets, he saw for the first time the face of the little girl- still red and puffy in a way only hours old babies could look. "What's her name?" He asked, dropping his voice down to a whisper again.

"Anna wanted her to be called Abigail." John said, refusing to look at the girl. He handed him a folder. "Here... its the girl's birth certificate... the last name on it's mine- the hospital wouldn't let me just leave it blank. I forged another one though, just add your last name"

"You don't want me to call her Abigail Winchester?" Peter asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No... Abigail Fordyce will do just fine. I don't want her knowing..." Peter nodded as John trailed off. "I'll be in touch." John muttered, turning swiftly and walking off. Peter just sighed and turned back inside, dreading explaining to his wife the baby who just magically appeared in their house.

Castiel had watched the whole thing in wonder. This child, this baby born out of wedlock... he couldn't understand how such a thing could be so important to heaven. Shaking his head, he decided to do what he did best- fulfill his orders. He set about demon- and angel-proofing the house, making it so no one but a human could enter without his knowing. Then he popped inside to check on Abigail herself.

His first impression of the child was that she was tiny- although, Castiel reasoned, she was a newborn. But when compaired against the basket Peter had put her in, she looked positivly miniscule. He reached out his hand to touch her chest, imprinting on her ribs a spell to hide her from any angel or demon that tried to find her. The pain caused the baby to cry a bit, but Castiel silenced her with a touch. Then he took a look at her and smiled.

"_It's okay little Winchester_." He murmmered, speaking Enochian. "_We're bonded now- a human and her guardian angel. I will always be near, and I'll protect you. Forever._" And with that promise he flapped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been awhile- School's been a bit crazy lately. This chapter's a bit of a long filler chapter, but the story will pick up again soon, I promise! This chapter is mostly just bits and pieces from Abigail's childhood that will be important later on... As for the part about Abigail being able to see Cas in his grace, this is based off of what Cas said to Dean the first time they met about him thinking Dean might have been one of the few humans who could stand his true form. I've always wondered about that line, so here you go! Hope you like, and as always, reviews would be appreciated.**

Castiel held the little girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth and murmering to her softly in Enochian. Peter and Karen often wondered how they were so lucky to get a baby girl who slept though the night most nights. In truth, Cas just was able to feel when the girl was about to cry, and was always there to comfort her until she fell asleep again. While in general Guardian Angels rarely spent time with the humans they protected, Castiel was the exception. He told himself that this was because Abigail was often hunted by angels and demons alike who wanted to either kill or kidnap her, and it was easier to just be there as often as possible. And while this was true, especially when she was younger, the real reason was Castiel just enjoyed being around the human girl. He had developed a bond with this girl stronger than any he had ever felt before. Gabriel told him this was normal- as her Guardian Angel he would feel a certain profound bond with his charge, especially as she was his first. He cared for the girl more than he had cared for anyone before- including his brothers and sisters up in heaven- and wanted to protect her against everything, whether this was the demons who were hunting her, or just the nightmares that already plauged the young prophet.

Tonight he held her close after she woke up from one of these nightmares. Although she couldn't even speak yet, Abigail was already recieving visions of the future in her dreams. When this would happen, Castiel would hold her tight and speak softly to her in Enochian, willing her to relax, as he did tonight. _Hush... _The angel whispered as the little girl cried softly. "_It's alright. I've got you. Castiel's got you. You're safe. I'll keep you safe._"

"Ca-te-el". The little girl bubbled, her stormy grey eyes meeting the angel's blue ones. Castiel couldn't help but smile. Her first word was a distorted version of his name! For some reason, this made the angel very happy. He wrapped his wings around himself and the baby, grateful that she was one of the very few humans who could stand to see him in his grace, although not quite his true form. It just meant he didn't need to take a vessel everytime he wanted to visit her, which, he thought, was quite convienent. "Ca-te-el." The girl mummbled again, drifting off to sleep in the arms of her angel.

...

Six year old Abigail Fordyce sat on her bed, waiting. Castiel hadn't been to visit the night before, and she was impatient to show him her surprise. While Castiel didn't visit every single night now that Abigail was a bit older and in less danger from attacks, it was rare that he went two nights without visiting the girl. Abigail glanced at her clock, which now read 9:07. If her parents knew she was up this late, they would be mad. But she heard them go to bed shortly after putting Claire and the twins to bed in the room next to hers. Claire often complained about how it was unfair that Abigail got her own room while she had to share, but her parents didn't change anything, which made Abigail happy. Castiel had told her that he couldn't come see her when there were other people in her room, as they couldn't see him like she did, and Abigail didn't want to have to stop seeing Cas, as she called him when she spoke to him in English. This used to upset the little girl, who wanted Cas to meet her friends and Claire. However, as they got older and her sister and friends had began making fun of her when they found out about her "imaginary friend", she stopped wanting them to meet him anyways.

Abigail glanced back at the clock, yawning. Where was Castiel? Then suddenly she heard a faint sound of wings behind her and she bouced off the bed. "Cath!" she cried softly, running over to hug the angel. As she pulled back she smiled, showing Cas the gap in her mouth where her front two teeth had fallen out.

Castiel was happy to see the little girl so excited, although he was confused about how this excitement was caused by knocking out one's teeth. "Did you get into a fight at school_?_" Castiel asked in English, cocking his head slightly to the side. He has copied this gesture from Abigail- it was something she did often when she was confused.

Abigail laughed, being careful to stay quiet, as not to wake her parents or her siblings. "No thilly. They fell out. Mommy thays teeth do that, and that they'll grow back thoon" Abigail always liked teaching Cas new things about humans. It made her feel important to teach an angel something new.

Castiel just nodded, filing the information away for future use. "I see. Well, if they are going to grow back, I guess that is okay."

Abigail gave him another smile, switching into Enochian. "_It makes speaking Enochian really hard._" Castiel laughed to hear her stumble though the sounds in his native language. Castiel had taught Abigail Enochian as she grew up, making her as fluent as she was in English. It was nice to be able to converse in his own language with the girl, and he figured it would be helpful to her as a prophet. Most prophets got massive headaches when prophacies came to them, as they could not understand the language of the angels and instead had to be shown what was going to happen, usually through dreams. Abigail was different- she still got migranes when the angels spoke loudly, but usually she was able to understand their whispers and speak back to them with minimal amounts of pain. However, with her newfound lisp Abigail's Enochian sounded stuttery and silly.

"_That's okay_," Castiel said, also switching into Enochian. "_When they grow back, you'll sound better than the angels._" He picked the little girl up and put her back down on her bed. "_Sleep now Abigail. You have school in the morning._" Abigail climbed under the covers and smiled at Castiel. She liked when he watched her go to sleep- it made her feel safe, knowing he was there to protect her.

...

Thirteen year old Abigail swung around, kicking Castiel behind his knee, causing him to buckle to the floor. He in turn grabbed her foot and twisted, sending her tumbling to the ground. She tried to roll away from him, but he pounced on top of the younger girl, pinning her arms to the ground. "I win again." He laughed, breathing heavily. Slowly he climbed off the girl and helped her up, checking her over for any major injuries. Castiel had started teaching Abigail to fight when she was four, stating that she ought to know how to defend herself, as Peter clearly had no intention of doing so. In truth, Cas wanted to make sure that Abigail would be ready to fight off the monsters that came after her, just in case he couldn't be there to do it for her. Cas had taught Abigail how to fight hand to hand, with a blade, and how to shoot a gun by the time she was 9, and soon he and she were sparring with each other. Being an angel of Heaven with milennia of expierence and far more strength than the teenager, Cas won most of these matches. However, Abigail could occasionally outsmart him and gain the upper hand. Cas had no doubt that she could defend herself against any human- she was strong and smart and kept her head in a fight.

Because they had to remain a secret from her family, Abigail's lessons often took place at night, well away from where she lived. Castiel usually popped her over to an old abandoned building a few states over, so even if they were heard, no one would suspect anything. Castiel had also began to teach her about demons and ghosts and other supernatural creatures as she got older, as well as how to kill them. On her twelfth birthday, she had killed her first vampire,with Castiel's help of course. She would never go hunting for these creatures, but at least now she didn't have to rely on Castiel to kill them for her when _they_ came after _her_. Castiel required her to keep a bottle of holy water, a lighter, salt, and both a silver and iron knife on her at all times. This usually wasn't a problem, except during the warmer months where she wanted to wear shorts. But she had figured out how to conceal a knife.

"_How's the demon trap going_?" Cas asked, slipping back into Enochian. Abigail walked over to her backpack and pulled out a notebook. After flipping through a few pages of algebra she stopped on a large demon trap that took up the entire page. She handed it to Castiel and then looked over his shoulder as he looked over the runes, making sure everything was in the right place. "You know, my teacher caught me drawing this during class today. I told her it was just a symbol I found on a coin, but I bet that I end up being called to the guidance counselor tomorrow to 'talk about my feelings' " Castiel turned around to look at her, tilting his head to the side in confusion. As she got older, Abigail began using more and more sarcasm in her English, causing Castiel to miss more and more of what she meant. Sighing, she switched into Enochian, which, having no concept of sarcasm, she used a lot more literally. "_She's going to want me to explain why I am drawing satanic symols on my math homework_."

"Because you really hate math?" Castiel replied, attempting a joke and being rewarded with a small chuckle from Abigail. "_It looks good._" He said, handing her back the notebook. She reached to grab it when suddenly she collasped on the floor, her hands pressed against her head.

"_Abigail!_" Castiel cried out. He put his arms around her and then wrapped his wings around the both of them. As she had gotten older, Abigail's visions had been comming more and more frequently. Whereas before she would maybe get 1 a month, now they were comming more like one every two weeks. This one however seemed particularly bad- usually they were just whispers that she could hear. Not many produced full-on migranes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the headache subsided and Abigail fell against Castiel in a shaking heap. "_Hush, it's okay._" He whispered to her, stroking her hair. "_It's okay. I'm here. I've got you. You're safe. I've got you._" Finally she was able to stop shaking and look him in the eye.

"_Castiel, it was horrible. There was this man, and he was lying on a bed when suddenly this girl was lying on the ceiling and blood was dripping out of her stomach... Then she just burned..." _Cas just patted her on the back as she cried. As much as he did to protect her, he couldn't protect her from this- these nightmarish visions of things to come. He couldn't even shield her from the pain, just hold her as she cried, knowing that sooner or later, all those visions would come to pass.

...

Almost-Eighteen year old Abigail sat on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, waiting for Castiel. It had been a hard week, between almost getting caught with a knife on school grounds to her parents forcing her to skip going out with her friends to watch her siblings to accidentally shouting at the most popular girl in school about how much of a jerk she was in Enochian, causing people to whisper as she walked by. Then, on top of all that, she had been hit by another prophacy at school today. It hadn't been a bad one, but the fact that it had happened at school had frightened her. The prophacies were comming nearly once a week now, and no longer were they restricted to only being at nighttime. Just what she needed on top of friends, college apps, and senior year homework- and it was only the first week of school! When it had happened, she had run to the bathroom, telling her teacher she felt like she was going to be sick, which wasn't exactly a lie. There, Cas had appeared and had calmed her down before telling her he had to go and would talk to her later. She had gone home, claiming to be sick. Now it was nearly 10 pm and she was still waiting for Castiel.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of wings and turned to see Castiel. He looked tired, more tired than she had ever seen her Guardian Angel before. "_Castiel..._" She began, taking a step towards him, but Cas cut her off.

"_Abigail, I have to go away for awhile. It might be a long while._" Abigail froze in place. Castiel had never left her alone for more than a day or two, and even then she knew he would always come if she called him. Seeing the look on her face, Castiel held up his hands. "_Please understand, I don't want to leave you. Especially not right now, with your prophacies becoming worse. But I have no choice. Heaven has a job for me, and I can't refuse. Please try to understand._" Abigail just nodded. She understood that Castiel was an angel, and that he had other things to do than watch over her. It was just hard not to think of him as abandoning her when she needed him the most. Castiel was supposed to never abandon her.

Castiel came over to where she was standing and pulled her into an awkward hug. When he released her he pulled out a long box. "_What is this?_" Asked Abigail, taking the box in her hands.

"_Well, your birthday is in a few days, and I know it is customary to give people gifts, especially when they reach adulthood._" Abigail smiled. She had taught Cas about that one a few years back, and ever since he had given her a flower crown or some similarly small on her birthday, August 30th. She opened the box, expecting something along the same lines, and gasped. Instead, lying in the box was an angel's blade. Castiel smiled and Abigail gave him another hug.

"_Thank You Castiel._" She said. She turned the blade over in her hands, admiring the shine and sharpness. The two of them sat there for a moment before Abigail spoke up again. "_So where are you being sent on this mission?_" She asked solomly.

"_Hell._" Castiel replied. Had it been anyone else, Abigail would have laughed. But she knew that this was Cas and he was 100% serious. "_I should only be gone a month at most. In the meantime, my brother, Gabriel, will be watching out for you._" Abigail just nodded, twirling her angel blade. Cas stood up to leave when Abigail grabbed his wrist.

"_Castiel..." _ She whispered. He turned to face her, his head tilting slightly in confusion. "_Please stay... Just until I fall asleep..._"

Castiel smiled and nodded as the girl climbed into bed and turned out the lights. "_Of course Abigail,_" he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone! Sorry about all the filler-ness of the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be better. Also thanks to Random Person and whichever guest left me those really nice comment. You really made my day :) Sorry for the long wait with this one- College apps are in, and I shouold have more time to write now. Thanks for sticking with me!**

Awhile earlier

Gabriel was sitting at home, eating through a box of Snickers bars. Of all the amazing things Earth had to offer, he thought, Snickers bars were probably his favorite. Candy in general really, but Snickers bars especially. And, being an angel, Gabriel could eat as many as he wanted and not worry about stupid things like rotting teeth or weight gain. He was well through his fourth Snickers when suddenly he heard a loud banging on his door. Grinning, he stood up to answer it. It was probably his next shippment of Snickers bars, which was good as he was running low. "Thank you Dad for Amazon," he said, pulling open the door.

Instead of a delivery man on the other side, Gabriel was greeted by the worn face of his little brother. "Hey. You okay there Cas?" He asked, ushering his brother inside. Castiel had come to him for advice on how to be a Guardian Angel many times before, so Gabriel wasn't too surprized to see his baby brother. However, he had never seen him looking so tired before.

Castiel sunk down into a chair in his brother's kitchen. "It's Joshua. I've been given an assignment."

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm telling you bro- getting out, living free from orders, it's not a bad life. But hey, you chose to stay Heaven's faithful lapdog. You can't be upset when they give you commands."

Castiel just looked werily at his brother. "It's not just any assignment, Gabriel. I have to go to Hell and pull the rightous man from Alistair's inner circle."

Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Nice Cassie. How do you keep ending up with assignements like this? I mean first you have to babysit the prophet without a destiny, and now you're pulling the rightous man from Hell?" Having finished the Snickers, Gabriel popped a lollipop into his mouth, still shaking his head.

Castiel just sighed. "Gabriel, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure thing bro. Whatcha need?"

"I need you to watch Abigail." Gabriel nearly spat out his lollipop. Castiel tilted his head, surprised at his brother's reaction. He knew Gabriel didn't want to be a Guardian Angel- Gabriel hardly wanted to be an angel at all- but he didn't expect the rapidly growing look of horror that was forming on his brother's face. "You just need to watch her Gabriel. I can hardly do it from Hell."

"Cassie... Cassie I can't. I'm sorry. Why me anyways? I'm hardly even an angel! Why don't you ask one of the others? I mean, Anna? Bathazar? Any of them?" Gabriel was scrambling now. He couldn't watch the girl! Cassie had to understand...

But Castiel shook his head. "I... I can't... _trust_ any of them anymore. Heaven's been different. Our orders..." Castiel just shook his head again, as if he suddenly remembered the punishment of unfaithfulness to the garrison. "I trust you. Besides. You are an archangel Gabriel. You are more powerful than any of them could ever be. I'd feel more... comfortable... leaving her with you."

Gabriel sighed, knowing there was no way for him to get out of this. "Okay Cassie." Castiel nodded to his brother in thanks, then took off.

In truth, Gabriel had never really stopped watching Abigail. As much as he had tried to deny it in the begining, he had a... profound bond with the human girl as her assigned Guardian Angel. Stronger even than Cassie's. He would often watch her, his mind always in tune to hers. He knew when she was scared, hurt, or in danger, and whenever she was he would be there. Hell, he had even once left a very hot, very _drunk_ girl alone in a bar because Abigail was having nightmares. Not that she ever knew. Whenever he appeared, he made sure to stay invisible and work in very subtle ways so that girl wouldn't know he was there. He always left when Cas showed up, knowing that his brother would sense his presence. He knew couldn't risk meeting her- not after last time. And he told himself that he was fine with that. That it didn't bother him that it was Cas she called out to in her sleep. That it was Cas who trained her, consoled her. Cas that held the title of Guardian Angel, not

_"Gabriel?_" Gabiel jumped at the sound of Abigail's voice saying his name, nearly choking again on his lollipop. While he always heard Abigail's prayers, never before had they been adressed to him. "_Gabriel, if you're there, I just wanted to say hello. Castiel says you're his brother, and you're watching out for me. I just wanted to make sure you were there._" Gabriel popped down to Abigail, who was standing in her room, staring at her mirror. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed for school. She stood still for a moment more before glancing around her room. Gabriel stood stock-still, despite the fact that he was invisible. When she didn't see him, Abigail sighed and picked up her backpack before rushing out the door. Gabriel let out a small sigh of relef mixed with sadness. No, he didn't mind at all.

...

Abigail Fordyce looked at her watch and cursed. 11:53- she'd never make it home in time for curfew, even if she ran all the way home. She hadn't meant to be out so late, but the girl that was supposed to drive her home from the party had been too drunk to drive, forcing Abigail to drive her home before turning around and walking home herself.

All in all, the party had been a really bad idea. She had never really been to a highschool party before, even though she was a senior, opting instead to stay home usually and either study for her AP classes or sometimes watch a movie with some friends. Besides, she knew her parents and Castiel would never let her go to a party, and while she might be able to sneak past her parents, Cas would know exactly what she was up to. It just never seemed to be worth it. But when the cute, although admittedly stupid, boy that sat next to her in bio asked her if she was going to some party at the house of one of the cheerleaders, she decided to say yes. Castiel had been gone for a few weeks now, and Abigail was starting to really miss just _talking_ to her Guardian Angel. All her friends were as stressed out as she was, and she really just needed to talk to someone without having the conversation turn to grades and college. She had tried calling out to Gabriel a few times, but he had never appeared. So she had snuck out, telling her parents she was going to a friend's for a movie marathon and would be home by midnight, and caught a ride with some cheerleader who she was tutoring in physics and owed her a favor.

Now, four hours of awkward wall-flowering and carefully avoiding alcohol later, Abigail found herself walking home a dark street about 30 minutes from her house, tired, annoyed, and half-deaf from the music that she hated. Overall, not a good night. She shivvered- even though it was still early September the night air was cool enough to make her regret the shorts and tanktop she had on. She couldn't have called her parents to come get her; while Karen and Peter Fordyce were relatively relaxed when it came to rules for their barely-legal daughter, she knew that she would still be grounded for lying and sneaking out to a party, even though she hadn't drunk anything. Normally, she would have just called out to Castiel (who would have probably made training hell for a few weeks, but would have helped her out). But obviously that was out of the question. She had considered calling out to Gabriel again, but he hadn't shown before now, and she figured he wouldn't come now. Especially not to help her out after she snuck out and lied to go to a party. He was an angel after all.

She suddenly heard a movement behind her, and she spun around, hand creeping towards the angel's blade she had carefully hidden in her boot. Inwardly she cursed herself for allowing herself to get distracted. She was walking down a street alone at night- not only was it prime time for supernatual attacks, but human as well. She glanced around again when suddenly something came flying out at her from behind a dumpster and pinned her to the wall of a building. A man, no older than 27, held her down with one hand on her forhead and one on her stomach. _God he is strong._ Abigail thought as she struggled to push him off of her.

"The more you struggle, the more it will hurt Precious," the man hissed. He smiled, reavealing a set of fangs- vampire. _Well,_ thought Abigail idily, _at least I didn't let a human catch me off guard._ Her hand strained towards the knife in her boot, but the vampire just chuckled and shifted his weight, crushing her wrist between his one knee and the wall, and her left leg with the other. Abigail cried out in pain and the vampire laughed. "Don't cry Precious, it will..."

Whatever he was going to say was suddenly cut-off as suddenly he was thrown back. Abigail sank to the ground, clutching her wrist, before rolling to her side so that she could use her good hand to grab her knife. She looked up to throw when suddenly she noticed a blond haired man standing with his hand pressed to the vampire's head. A bright light shone out of the creature's mouth as the man pressed harder, ignoring the shouts of pain from the vampire. Suddenly the monster crumpled to the ground, dead.

The man took a step back and looked at the dead body with contempt. The he turned to look where Abigail had struggled to her feet, blade in hand, poised to throw. "_Gabriel?_" She whispered.

"The one and only. Nice fix you got yourself in. Didn't my brother teach you anything?" The man's tone was joking, but there was an undertone to his voice that Abigail couldn't quite place. It sounded almost nervous. He quickly stode towards her, placing a hand on her forhead. Abigail could feel her crushed bones fixing themselves, along with the many bruises that she could feel forming where she had slammed against the wall. "There you go, good as new!" Gabriel moved to turn away but Abigail grabbed his shoulder.

"_Gabriel, please wait."_ She said, switching into Enochian. Gabriel flinched when she touched him, causing her to draw her hand back. "_I... Thank you for your help. Just stay, for one second... I"__  
><em>

"Abigail?" Abigail spun around at the familiar voice.

"_Castiel!"_ She exclaimed. Cas looked a little different- he had taken a human vessal, but she still knew it was him. She turned back to Gabriel, but the other angel had vanished.

Castiel took a few steps towards her and put his arms on her shoulders. "_Are you alright? What happened_" He asked in Enochinan as he looked her over. She knew he was going over her with his Grace as well, checking for damage.

"I'm fine," She assured, pulling him into a brief hug. "_A vampire attacked, Gabriel stopped him, then healed me just before you showed up. I'm fine._" She repeated. Castiel looked her over once more before nodding. A brief moment passed between the two of them before Castiel spoke up.

"A_bigail, why are you out here anyways_?" Inwardly, Abigail groaned. So much for a welcome back.

...

From his pearch on top of the building, Gabriel watched Abigail hug his brother as he checked her over for damage. He sighed- that had been to close. After what happened last time... He shook his head. Cas was back now. It didn't matter anyways. He watched silently as the two figures walked out off the alley, Castiel lecturing Abigail about making good decisions and Abigail arguing back. Gabriel shook his head. No. This wasn't like last time at all.

This time was worse.

**Hey guys. Woah, another long one! The plot will pick up even more in the next chapter. Sorry about the sudden arrival of Cas- I couldn't think of how else to get him back here. Just for a point of reference, this part takes place around midnight on Sept. 18th, 2008, the day Dean Winchester was saved. As for what happened "last time"... Well, you'll know soon :) Reviews are, as always, appreciated. Stay awesome guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them, and they really helped me get thorugh this last chapter(s). So Kelci, YXE, Chocoluv99, and Random Person, these chapter(s) are for you! Woo double update! This and the next chapter were actually originally one chapter, but it got _really_ long so I decided to split it! Hope you enjoy! PS- Contains one small spoiler from season 5 episode 8. So, you have been warned.**

Abigail held her breath as Castiel studied her runes. To say that Castiel was annoyed that she snuck out to the party when he wasn't around would be an understatement. On top of an hour of lecturing her about how she needed to be more responsible about her safety and an increase in vampire defense training, he made her spend the next three weeks practicing her Enochian by writing out all her English homework by hand in Enochian sigils. The first few times had been awful- while she spoke Enochian fluently, Abigail rarely practiced reading and writing the language, other than for things like exorcisms and protection charms. Copying sonnets and essays was a lot more difficult, especially when you take into account the English words that didn't directly translate into Enochian. Abigail took the punishment without complaint though, knowing that she kind of deserved it for sneaking out to a party and being distracted enough to let a vampire attack, especially knowing that her Guardian Angel was in Hell.

Abigail studied Castiel as he scanned the essay, still trying to get used to New Cas. He had been different since he had gotten back from Hell, and not just in his looks. Castiel was a lot quieter now, more focused, and less inclined to smile. She had been expecting this to some extent- he had just been in Hell, and Abigail knew from the hints he had dropped that it had seemed a lot longer than a month to him. She couldn't imagine what it had been like to be in Hell for that long. She hadn't expected the way he refused to talk about it though, stating only that it was a place out of nightmares. His fighting style had changed too- while he was more cautious and precise in fights, making every move count. Abigail would have lost every match had he not been fighting her in his vessel, making him a bit weaker than when he used to fight her in his grace.

Castiel handed her back the essay with a few corrections, although less than before. "_Nice job_." He said, a rare smile crossing his face. "_Your writing is getting a lot clearer_."

"_Well, having to write essays every night certainly helps_." Abigail retorted, tucking the essay in the box under her bed. After the incident with the devil's trap in her math notebook, Abigail had learned to keep anything to do with monsters or angels away from her other schoolwork. Plopping herself back on her bed, she turned to look at her Guardian Angel. "_Castiel,_" She began, then paused. Cas turned to her, cocking his head to the side, waiting for her to continue. "_Why do you always appear in your vessel now?_" She asked.

Abigail immediatly regretted the question as the smile drained off the angel's face. Castiel was silent for a moment. "_There are some... people that I need to talk too sometimes. They can't see me in my grace like you do, so I have to use a vessel in order to communicate with them._"

Abigail could tell from his tone that those people were something he didn't want to talk about, and she decided not to press the issue. But a new question arose from his answer. "_So why do you always appear to _me_ in your vessel?_"

Castiel looked away, as if preparing to lie. Abigail always knew when he was lying- frankly he was a horrible lier and is usually took her less than a minute to catch him at it. Then he seemed to think better of it. "_When I was in Hell, I had to fight my way past a lot of demons. They don't take kindly to angels being in their homeland. And demons are stronger in Hell then they are on Earth, more numerous. I had to constantly be... vigilent. I couldn't afford to be weak or_ distracted." Castiel looked at his hands before continuing._ "Occasionally, I would run into a demon who would... get the upper hand. I was able to defeat them, eventually, but they left their marks. My grace became... damaged. I couldn't spare the energy to heal completely, and once I got back to Earth, I was too weak to heal even the smallest cut. This vessel helps me keep together until I can get the strength to heal myself._" The room was silent for a moment. Then Abigail stood up and wrapped her arms around the angel, just like he used to wrap his wings around her.

...

Gabriel was becoming an expert in self-control._ Who would ever dream that I, Loki, the Trickster, would be saying something like that?_ He thought as he wandered around his house, bored out of his mind. Ever since Cas had come back, he had stopped visiting Abigail, even when invisible. It was becoming too hard for him to resist talking to her when she saw him. That doesn't mean that she had stopped talking to him. _In fact_, Gabriel thought bitterly, grabbing a Snickers bar from the counter, _I think I hear from her more now._

Abigail had taken to praying to Gabriel more and more- just little things, like she was talking to him. She would tell him about the kids in school, her home work, how her siblings drove her crazy. Sometimes she would even talk about Cas- how he was making her write in Enochian, or how he had messed up in a funny way. Gabriel never responded to these little prayers. It was tempting, and more than once he had found himself outside of Abigail's house, invisible, arguing with himself over whether or not he should go in. In the end, his better self won out and he would leave, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

He was just finishing the Snickers when he heard her. "_Gabriel?_" Gabriel sighed and grabbed another Snickers to try and distract himself from the voice in his head. "_I'm not sure if you can hear me. In fact, I'm pretty sure you can't. But if you can, I need your help. I'm worried about Castiel._" This caught Gabriel's attention, and he started to listen. "_He's been different even since he got back from Hell. And I understand that- I mean, I didn't expect him to be the same or anything... well I sort of did, but anyway that's not important. You see, I asked him today why he always appears in his vessel now. I mean, he never used to appear to me in a vessel, and I was just kind of curious, because he's clearly weaker in a vessel than in his grace, but that's not important either. He told me that his grace was... damaged when he was in Hell and he didn't have the strength to fix it._" She said more, but Gabriel stopped listening.

"Damn it Cas." He said, throwing his Snickers bar to the side and trying to hone in on Cas's location. Inwardly, he was beating himself up. He hadn't thought to check up on his little brother since he got back from Hell- he had been too distracted by Abigail and his own problems. _Hell, I didn't even look at him when he appeared after that vampire attack._ Finally he found his little brother and he quickly flew to him.

As soon as he saw him, Gabriel understood why he refused to appear to Abigail. Underneith the vessel, Cas's grace was nearly shattered. Bruises and scars covered him, and the light of his grace that used to shine brighter than almost every other angel now was barely a flicker. Cas, who had turned to face Gabriel when he heard him approach, now turned away under his brother's stare, allowing Gabriel to see his wings. The sight of Cas's wings made Gabriel gasp. What had once been a beautiful array of silvery-white feathers was now a broken, charred heap. Most of the feathers were now black- those which were not burned away completely. Scars and claw marks criss-crossed the entire length of each wing, and it looked like someone had taken a bit out of the top of the right one. His left wing was bent at an odd angle, as if it had been broken and healed incorrectly. There were even a few gashes that had not scarred over completely and were still oozing blood.

"_Cas..._" Gabriel began weakly. His mind floundered around, trying to find a joke or comeback he could use, but fell short.

Cas pulled his wings around himself, wincing as a few of the cuts began to bleed. "_I couldn't afford to waste my energy._" He muttered.

"Damn it Castiel!" Gabriel cried, switching into English to curse. "You've been back for three weeks! You've had plenty of time to heal yourself, so why haven't you.." Gabriel trailled off. "It's those damn Winchesters, isn't it." _Between them and Abigail, you probably don't the strength... _Gabriel thought.

Cas didn't respond, confirming the archangel's suspicions. Gabriel took a step towards him and placed a hand on his wing, causing Cas to flinch. Carefully, Gabriel moved his hands over the wings, carefully healing cuts and straightening feathers. Finally, once most of the surface damage was healed, he moved to fixing the broken left wing. Then he moved to the rest of Cas, sending his strength through his brother and fixing the places where he was most broken. When Gabriel finally stepped back, he was gasping for breath. Even as an archangel his strength had limits. He looked over his little brother, eyeing his handiwork.

Cas's wings were still blackened from the Hellfire- that was something that was well beyond Gabriel's power to fix. He was unable to heal all the scars without blacking out. And Cas's grace, although much stronger than when he had found him, still flickered weakly. Overall though, he looked a lot better.

"_There you go, baby brother. You look just like Leo DiCaprio- Good, just not good enough for an Oscar."_ Even though he knew Castiel wouldn't get the joke, he was still dissapointed by his brother's lack of reaction.

"_Thanks Gabriel"_ Cas replied, still hiding under his wings. A million thoughts of what to say flashed though Gabriel's head. Instead he just sighed and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning- there are dead bodies in this chapter, towards the end. If that grosses you out, don't read, or at least skim. Spoiler for season 4 episode 7!**

Abigail looked in the mirror for what seemed to be the one billionth time, confirming that no- she hadn't suddenly become a complete mess. Her hair was still pulled back into a neat braid, with all the flyaways held down by hairspray. Her shirt and jeans were clean, with no awkward bloodstains from the ghoul she had killed the last time she had worn them. Her make-up, while not a lot, was still good, and the Angel blade tucked in her boot was not visible. She took a second to fasten the clasp of her charm bracelet, then smiled.

She had been completely surprised when Jacob, the boy from her bio class, had asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner that Friday night. She had been even more surprised when her parents said okay. But perhaps the most surpising thing of them all was Castiel, who had allowed the date without protest.

"And you're sure it's alright?" She had asked incredulosly when he had agreed to let her go Thursday night.

Normally Castiel made every effort to keep her away from boys. The last three times she had been asked out he had flat-out forbade her from going, even once dragging her to Russia when she said that she would like to see him try to stop her. It was fun trying to explain to her mom the long-distance call that appeared on the phone bill that month. The few times she actually liked someone had ended no better, with Castiel telling her all about the person's life in intense detail, to the point where she couldn't look at them without thinking of all the things they had done. So when Cas responded with distracted "Yes, you can go," she decided not to pressure him too much on his weird behavior.

The doorbell rang and she heard Claire yell up from downstairs. She grabbed her purse and headed down to meet Jacob. Thankfully her mom had already hussled her siblings away from the door when she arrived, although she could hear them making jokes in the other room. "Have fun you two! Be home by midnight! Love you!" she called as Abigail and Jacob headed outside.

"Yeah, mom. I will!" Abigail yelled back, turing to wave once to her mom before heading out the door.

...

The dinner had been nice, and although he wasn't very bright, Abigail soon found that she enjoyed talking with Jacob. Being close by on a nice night, they had decided to walk to the resturant, which had given them time to get past the awkward small talk, and soon they found themselves actually enjoying the date. The only problem was that the whole time, Abigail couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her, even when no one was there. Chalking it up to paranoia, she did her best to ignore it and enjoy the date, although she found herself glancing over her should ever minute or so. Thankfully Jacob didn't notice.

After they left the resturant, Jacob insisted on walking her home. They hadn't even gotten off the street when someone grabbed Abigail by the wrist. She spun around, preparing to punch whatever grabbed her when she recognized the blond-haired man holding her arm. "Gabriel," She whispered. Gabriel's usually humorus face was distorted by a look of panic. He looked shaky and out of breath, and the two of them just stood there for half a moment.

"What the Hell man!" Jacob shouted, pulling Abigail out of Gabriel's grasp. This snapped Abigail back into the present.

"No, Jacob, it's okay. I know him." She paused for a moment. Did she know Gabriel? Sure, she had been praying to him for nearly two months. But did she know him?

"Abigail, I need you to come with me." Gabriel said, his voice hoarse.

Abigail shook her head, angry all of a sudden. "Oh no. I have been trying to contact you for two months. You can't ignore me for that long and then just show up and expect me to listen to you."

Gabriel shook his head. "I know, I'm sorry but that couldn't be helped..."

"What do you mean, 'couldn't be helped!' " Abigail exclaimed. "_Two months Gabriel. In two months, you couldn't have contacted me. Not once? You're an archangel! Everytime I called out to you, you ignored me._"

"_Okay, yes. I'm not going to deny that. But please Abigail, listen to me. You're in serious danger..._"

"_I'm always in danger Gabriel. I'm a prophet. I've been hunted by monsters all my life. You'd know that if you bothered to TALK to me once in a while._"

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off. "What the Hell language are you speaking?"

Oh right. Jacob.

Abigail turned to make up some lie, but Gabriel was quicker. Pressing his fingers to Jacob's forhead he knocked him out, sending him sprawling onto the concrete.

"Gabriel!" Abigail exclaimed, but Gabriel brushed her off.

"He'll be fine. He'll wake up in a minute, disorented, but forgetting our entire conversation."

"Gabriel! You can't just do that to my friend!"

He shrugged. "I didn't like him anyways. I'm surprised Cassie let you go on a date with that jerk. Did you know that he dumped his last girlfriend..."

"Shut. Up." Abigail snapped. "Just go away Gabriel."

"Not without you. I won't leave you knowing you're in danger, so you'll have to come with me." His face was pleading, and for a moment Abigail was ready to just go with him. Then she shook her head.

"Make me." She glared at the archangel, daring him to react- to drag her with him, or change her into a rock, or do a Castiel and just lecture her until she gave in. Instead he sighed.

"Just promise me that you'll stay safe."

Abigail gave the angel a small smile. "Always am. Besides, I've got Castiel watching out for me." Gabriel's face fell a bit at this statement, but before Abigail could stop to contemplate why he had already dissappeared.

"Damn angels." Abigail heard a soft groan and turned to where Jacob was sitting up.

"What..." He looked around and groaned again. "I think someone slipped something into my drink."

Abigail bit back a laugh. "Yeah. Come on, up you go. We gotta get you home."

Jacob looked at her, confused. "But... I think _I'm_ supposed to walk _you_ home..."

Abigail started to laugh, but was cut off by a piercing headache. The angels were hysterical- there were no words, just images, slamming piece by piece into her mind. A fire. Her house. An explosion of bright light. Castiel. Gabriel. Her, no, not her- fake her standing in the flames, smirking at... herself. Her family, dead around her. And then her. Laughing at the carnage.

Abigail gasped, feeling as if she was about to get sick. Jacob looked at her with the same confused look on his face, but she just turned and ran. "Abigail!" Jacob yelled after her, but Abigail just kept running.

When she reached her house, the first thing she noticed was that the front door was open. The night had gotten cool, and she knew her dad would throw a fit that it was left open, claiming that they were letting all the heat into the outside. Then she stepped closer, smelling smoke, and nearly threw up for the second time that night.

There, lying in the doorway were the twins, Mike and Maria. Their throats had been slit clean across and there were mulpitle stab wounds in Mike's chest. Their bright brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, frozen open in shock, and Maria's face was twisted into a scream. Abigail bit back a sob. _Castiel, Gabriel,_ she prayed. She wasn't sure why she included Gabriel, but she didn't take the time to think about it. Taking a quiet step further into the house she saw her parents lying dead on the ground as well. Both their throats had been cut, and her dad's head had been bashed in by some sort of blunt object. His shotgun lay on the floor next to him, the butt of the gun covered in blood. _I don't think I've ever seen him take that out from under his bed._ Abigail felt tears stinging at her eyes, but she fought them back. Whatever killed her family was still likely inside the house. She stopped for a moment and pulled her angel's blade from her boot. Suddenly she heard a muffled cry from the kitchen.

_Claire, _she thought, creeping silently to the kitchen door. Peering inside she saw her sister tied to a chair, bleeding from multiple cuts across her face and arms. Tears streamed down her face and her mouth was duct taped shut. Someone was standing over her with a knife in hand, although her face was obscured by the light being cast off by the flames that engulfed the room. At least now she knew where the smoke smell was coming from.

Suddenly something grabbed her, pulling her into the kitchen and slamming her against the wall. The force sent her knife flying from her hand, and she felt blood trickling down the back of her neck. Claire screamed again. Abigail looked at who had her and gasped. "Carson."

Carson Columbine was their neighbor, and had long been a family friend. Two years older than Abigail, he often would come to babysit the twins when their parents went away. No wonder the twins let him in. Carson cocked his head to the side, as if thinking. "No, Carson's not here right now. I'm pretty sure his body is floating upside down in a sewer somewhere."

Abigail groaned. "Shifter." A sickening grin spread across Carson's face.

"Right you are sweetie. See, you and that filthy angel killed my sister. Now we're gonna make you watch as you kill yours." Abigail turned to look at where the other shifter was standing. With a shock she realized it was her. Or, fake her at least.

Claire let out another sob, glancing back and forth between Abigail and the shifter wearing her face. "Shhh Claire. It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

Shifter-Carson let out a laugh, raking his knife down Abigail's face, drawing blood. "Now now Abigail. Don't lie to the sweet girl. Oh wait, that's what you do isn't it? Lie to your family? Tell me, does your family know what you do at night?"

Claire let out a muffled cry, and Shifter-Abigail pulled the duct tape off her mouth. "Abigail... Abigail what's going on?"

"Shh Claire. It's going to be okay."

"Lies lies lies!" shouted Shifter-Carson gleefully, opening up another cut, this time on her arm. "But that's what your family does, isn't it? You know your father was a hunter? Oh, he tried to get you out. But you just jumped right back into the fire, didn't you? You never even knew."

Abigail just blinked at the shifter. Her father, a hunter? "Abigail, what is he talking about. What did you do?" Abigail ignored her, her mind whirring. She glanced at her blade, just two feet out of reach. Suddenly she jerked her arm down, causing her charm bracelet to come into contact with the shifter's arm. One of the charms caught and broke the skin, the silver causing Shifter-Carson to yelp and jump back, releasing her arms. She dropped to the ground, grabbing the knife, then grabbed Shifter-Carson and held the knife to his throat.

"Now now, careful now sweetheart," her own voice drawled. Abigail looked to where Shifter-Abigail smirked, her own blade held over Claire's heart. "We don't want poor Claire to die too, do we?" Claire let out a wimper and Abigail froze. Shifter-Abigail just laughed, taking in the carnage around her amidst the flames. She and Shifter-her stared at each other for a moment. "How about I tell her about your friend, Cast..."

Abigail spun, banging Shifter-Carson into the wall, hard enough to send the shifter into a heep on the ground. She then threw her blade and heard it smack dead into the heart of Shifter-Abigail. Not quick enough though.

Claire let out a small gasp, looking down at the knife protruding from her chest. Abigail ran over to her, pulling the knife out. "Shh Claire. It's okay. You're going to be okay." She pressed her hand to her sister's wound, as if that could do anything.

"Abigail." Claire said weakly, coughing up a bit of blood. "Why... why did they..." She just coughed again, then slumped against the rope holding her in place, her eyes dimming.

Abigail felt tears stream down her face. "No. No Claire, please. No." Then she was being slammed up against the wall again, barely noticing the pain in her head or the burning on her arms from the fire. The flames had grown bigger, and Abigail guessed that they probably engulfed most of the house by now. Not that she cared.

Shifter-Carson was shouting at her, and she felt a sharp pain as he pulled his knife in a shallow cut across her stomach. He was still shouting, but she had stopped listening. Slowly, her vision began fading to darkness. Then someone pulled the Shifter-Carson off of her and someone else scooped her up. She looked up and recognized Castiel holding her. Then, turning her head, she saw Gabriel pressing the shifter into the wall, eyes blazing in fury. He began to glow, and Abigail dimly realized that she should close her eyes. She did, allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness, barely noticing as the house around her exploded.

...

Dean Winchester sat on his bed, assembling and disassembling a pistol. Sammy was in the shower, which was good as Dean would have probably snapped at him had he been around. The night before he had failed to stop the summoning of Samhain, resulting in the breaking of another one of the 66 seals needed to start the apocalypse. Even though he had stopped the mass carnage that was fated to happen, the fact remained that now they were one seal closer to all out hell on earth. Then he had watched Sammy exorcize a demon using only his mind. On top of that, Cas had told him that it was all just a test to see how well Dean could lead under battlefield conditions.

In other words, Dean Winchester was pissed off and confused, which was a really bad combination.

He had just finished reassembling the gun for the twelvth time when he heard the faint sound of wings. "I need your help." Cas's voice made him jump, dropping the gun.

"Jesus Cas! I told you, you can't just appear like..." He looked up and saw Cas, soot-stained and covered in blood, holding what appeared to be a bloody, unconscious body. "Damn Cas, what did you do?"

"She was attacked by shifters. They killed off her family. She's still alive, but she won't be for long, so I. Need. Your. Help."

Dean jumped off the bed and helped Cas lay the girl down. He winced as he took in her injuries, and how much blood she had lost. "Why can't you just use your angel mojo to heal her?"

"I will. But I am not strong enough to fix all of this at once, and I can't have her bleeding out before I can heal her." Cas replied gruffly.

Dean began ripping up a spare shirt of Sammy's to make bandages. "So why did you bring her here? Surely there are much better places to bring your bleeding friend than the sketchy motel room of two hunters."

Cas looked Dean in the eyes, holding his gaze. "I needed somewhere safe to bring her, and I wasn't sure that I could trust the angels. You two are the only humans I trust enough. Plus I figured you two wouldn't turn away a bleeding girl, especially a hunter."

"Who is she anyways?" Dean asked, pulling off the girl's jacket and rolling up her shirt so that he could bandage up the wound on her stomach.

"Abigail Winchester. Your sister."

Dean dropped the bandage he had been holding and looked the angel in the eye, hoping to see some signs of sarcasm in his face. Then he sighed. "Shit."

**And now you know why I had to split this up! Hope you enjoyed this, even though it was the longest chapter so far. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I would first like to start out by saying that my later chapters have more visitors than the earlier ones. If you haven't read all the chapters, I would encourage you to do so! I feel like you must be very confused if you skipped one, but maybe not. Anyways, thank you all for sticking with me! And a special thanks to snn7b and YXE for the reviews! The storyline is going to follow the show's plot more closely now starting between episodes 7 and 8 of season 4, so if you haven't at least finished season 4, there will most likely be spoilers. You have been warned.**

Abigail woke up on a bed in a dirty motel room. She lay there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered. Shapeshifters. She had been fighting shapeshifters... With Castiel and Gabr... Suddenly the memories all washed over her like a tidal wave. Her parents, the twins, bloodied on the floor. And Claire... She pushed those thoughts down. First things first- she had to figure out where she was.

She sat up slowly, wincing as the bed creaked slightly under her shifting weight. She noticed bloodstains on the bedspread and vaugely wondered if it was her's or someone else's blood. She could feel a few bandages on her arms, legs, and stomach, but none of them hurt too badly. Looking around the room she froze. Silouetted against the light coming from the kitchen-type area were two men, one extremely tall and the other smaller but well-built. They were talking softly, looking at what appeared to be a laptop. Although their backs were to her, Abigail could tell she didn't know them. A million thoughts whirled through her mind about who might have brought her to a dirty motel room, unconcious, and none of them were good. Moving slowly so as not alert the men that she had woken up, Abigail climbed off the bed and stood up. Looking down, she realized her clothes, although burnt, torn, and bloodstained, were all still there, including her boots. She pulled out her blade, which had somehow made in back into her shoe admist the fighting, and silently crept towards the men.

Finally the taller one looked up. "Holy Sh..." He began, but Abigail hit him on the head with the hilt of the blade, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"What the Hell?" Cried the shorter one, grabbing for her wrist, but Abigail was too fast. Hooking her leg behind his, she sent him tubling down underneith her, pinning him to the ground. Rolling off of him, she ducked underneith the taller one, who had gotten up and was trying to grab her, sending him straight past her and into the wall. The shorter one finally got ahold of her shoulder, but she twisted, ignoring the protests of the cut on her stomach, causing him to loose his grip. She got around behind him and pushed him into the table with her shoulder. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him and tried to push her off as she struggled to hold him down.

"_Abigail! Stop! Stop!_" A familiar voice cried out, grabbing her by both arms and pulling her off the smaller man. She looked up and over her shoulder, realizing it was Castiel who had her. "_These men are safe. They're friends. Stop. You're safe."_ Abigail stopped struggling, allowing Castiel to hold her arms behind her back as he pulled her away._  
><em>

The two men stood up panting. Belatedly she noticed that the taller of the two was bleeding from his head where she had hit him, and the other had a split lip from when his head slammed into the table. The smaller man glared at the angel holding her. "What the Hell Cas! You didn't tell us she was going to go all apeshit the moment she woke up!"

"My apologies. I didn't expect her to react that way." He looked down at her, switching back to Enochian. "_If I release you, will you be calm and not make a run for it?_" Abigail nodded, and he released his grib on her arms. Abigail took the opportunity to slip the angel blade back into her boot, rubbing her wrists.

"Ummm Cas? Were you just speaking Enochian?" the taller man asked.

"Yes." Cas replied. The two men exchanged glances before looking back at Abigail, who blushed a bit.

"Sorry for attacking you," she said in English. "I didn't realize you were Castiel's friends."

"Oh so that makes it alright?" The shorter man said, one hand still leaning heavily on the table. "You can't just attack people like that!"

Abigail crossed her arms. "I woke up in a sketchy motel room with two strangers without any memory of how I got here, except for that I was fighting two shapeshifters who _killed my entire family_. So, I'm sorry, but frankly, what was I supposed to do?"

The man looked like he was about to respond, but the taller one put his hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "Listen, how about we start over, okay? My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes.

"My name's Abigail Fordyce." The look both boys gave her was confused.

"Not Fordyce as in Peter Fordyce?" Dean asked incredulously.

Abigail blinked. "Not Winchester as in John Winchester?" Uncle John had been Abigail's godfather, although he had died about two years back. She didn't get to see him very often, but he would always come by on her birthday at least. He was the one who had taught her how to shoot a gun and drive stick.

"But Uncle Pete didn't have any kids." Sam said accusativly.

"He had four, actually. And what about you? I don't recall ever hearing Uncle John talk about you?"

"Wait, Uncle John?" Dean said, glancing at Castiel. "I thought you said she was our sister?"

Abigail spun around to face the angel. "Cas?" Castiel looked vaugely uncomfortable. "_Castiel. What does he mean? Tell me."__  
><em>

Castiel sighed. "_Peter Fordyce was not your father. John Winchester was. Your mother was a woman named Anna Hanson, whom John had an affair with on one of his trips. She died in childbirth. When you were born, John was on the road with Dean and Sam already, hunting monsters and demons. It's what the Winchesters do. He wanted a better life for you, so he left you with the Fordyces, who at that point had no children, as John and Peter were partners before Peter gave up hunting. Peter took you in as his own, under the promise that John would visit you as long as Peter would pretend you were their's. He also promised never to tell you about the supernatural world. Neither of them knew you were a prophet. You were kept apart from Sam and Dean, with each of you never knowing that the others existed."_

Abigail took a shaky breath, fighting back tears. "_How long have you known?_" she whispered, meeting his bright blue eyes with her stormy grey ones.

Castiel broke the stare, choosing instead to look at his feet. "_Ever since the day you were born. The first day I met you._"

Tears began to slip down Abigail's face, despite her best efforts. Her family, who was now not even her family, was dead, and she was finding out from her best friend/guardian angel that he and everyone else had been _lying_ to her for eighteen years. "_And you never, not once, thought to TELL ME?_" She was shouting now, half in anger, half in sadness.

"_It was not my secret to tell._"

"_WE'RE FRIENDS! __YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ANYWAYS!"_ Castiel didn't respond to this. There was nothing to say. The two stood there in silence for a minute, Abigail blinking back tears, Castiel avoiding her gaze.

Dean and Sam had been watching the exchange silently, unable to understand exactly what was being said, but judging by the reactions of both parties, they could guess. After a minute of the oppressive silence, Sam cleared his throat. Both the angel and the girl looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there, and Abigail blushed. Sam just gave her a small smile. "Hey, um, Abigail? You're still all covered in blood, so how about we loan you some clothes, you go take a shower, and when you're done, the four of us can talk?" Abigail returned the small smile and nodded, still trying to blink away the tears that she hadn't allowed. She was given a pair of jeans and a old plaid shirt of Dean's and headed into the small bathroom.

...

As the door shut, Sam and Dean turned to face Cas. "She speaks Enochian?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

Cas nodded. "It makes communication easier. A lot is lost in the translation between English and Enochian, so when I have something important to say, it is better that we speak in a common language."

"Well, as we _don't_ speak your angel language, mind telling us what went down?"

Cas sighed. "I explained to her what I told you both earlier- about her true parentage and why she was raised by your "Uncle" Peter. She got upset when she found out I have known since she was born and never took the inititive to tell her. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be."

Dean grabbed the angel's jacket. "Woah woah woah. You can't just drop the "You've got a teenaged half-sister" bomb and then leave."

"Yeah Cas, I think you really ought to stay and work this one out with us." Sam interjected. Cas just shook his head.

"I've been here too long as is. You forget, I am and Angel of the Lord. I have other responsibilities outside of you humans and your problems. I will be back sometime tonight." With that he dissapeared.

"Cas! Dammit." Dean shouted, kicking the bedframe. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Sammy. "I'm going out. I'll be back."

Sammy's shook his head. "Oh no. You are _not_ going off and getting drunk and leaving me to deal with this on my own!" He looked towards the bathroom door, listening to the sound of the shower running.

Dean's eyes were vacant as they met his brother's. "Please Sammy. I'll be back in an hour. I just... I need some time to figure this out." With that he turned and strode out.

Sammy sighed and sat down on the couch, his eyes flicking back and forth from his laptop screen to the bathroom door, as if it were a timebomb, about to go off.

**Yay! I love when chapters get done in a timely manner! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it's a bit of a filler so I could get started on the next one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and as always reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHH! Sorry this took so long to post! I've had this chapter 90% done for the past few days, but I haven't be able to find the time to post. Hopefully the next one will have less wait time. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They really inspire me to keep writing, so thank you :) Hope you enjoy this one- It's a bit focused on Sammy, but the others are there too.**

Abigail looked at herself in the mirror. Although she was tall, she was still drowning in the plaid shirt and jeans the boys had loaned her, and had to roll up both the sleeves and pant legs for them to be functional. _Must be Dean's,_ she thought idily. _Sam's would be much longer._ She had decided to use her own belt to keep the pants up, and had slid her own boots over the too-large socks, despite the bloodstains. Clasping on her charm bracelet and looking herself over once more she sighed, thinking of the last time she had checked over her appearance. _I hope Jacob got home alright, _she thought. With a start she realized that she didn't know what day it was, or even where she was. The shock of everything had overwhelmed her to the point where she really didn't care. _Besides, if they found the shifter's bodies everyone probably thinks I'm dead too. So it doesn't really matter- it's not like I can go back anyways._

Abigail took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door, Sam jumped half-way off the couch, turning to face the girl. Despite his nervousness, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Abigail in Dean's clothes. "Sorry about the clothes," he said, fighting back a laugh. "They're Dean's old things, and the smallest that we had. We can pick something up for you tomorrow."

Abigail shrugged. "They're fine. Really. Thanks." She sat down on the couch next to Sam, who shut his laptop. The both just looked at each other silently for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"So where's Castiel?" Abigail asked awkwardly.

Sam almost looked embarrased. "I don't know. He said he'd be back."

Abigail tried not to let the hurt sound in her voice as she nodded. "Hum. And uh, where's Dean?"

Now Sam definitly looked embarrased. "He, uh, went out. You know, to get a handle on things." Abigail fell silent. She knew where Dean went. The conversation drifted into an awkward pause, with neither sure how to begin. How do you talk to your sibling you've never met before?

Finally Sam broke the ice. "So, you speak Enochian?"

Abigail smiled, happy to have something to talk about. "Yeah, it's kind of like a second language to me."

Sam nodded, considering this. "Huh. So did Cas teach you?"

Abigail blinked. "Why do you guys call him Cas?"

Sam looked taken aback at this. "Uh... I don't know. Dean just started calling him Cas so... Why? Is that a problem?"

Abigail shrugged. "No, no. Just a bit strange. He usually doesn't like nicknames. I mean, he doesn't even like that I call him Cas, although he lost that battle long ago. And to answer your question, yes, he taught me. He used to speak it to me when I was little, so I kind of grew up speaking it. It makes it easier, you know? A lot of things get lost in translation between English and Enochian, so it's easier for the two of us to talk in a common language."

"So you've known Cas for awhile then?"

"Yeah, all my life. He's been my Guardian Angel since I was born."

Sam seemed surprised at this, and Abigail began to wonder exactly how much Castiel had told the brothers about her. "So, Cas, er, Castiel is your Guardian Angel? I didn't realize that was a thing. I'm... pretty new when it comes to angels." Sam laughed, and Abigail couldn't help but smile.

"Well, not a lot of angels are Guardians. Most are just soldiers, like Castiel used to be. And still is, I suppose. Usually just the archangels are given the job of Guardian Angels, and only ever for prophets. Castiel is just an exception, I suppose."

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean, prophets?"

Inwardly Abigail cursed. _Damn it Cas. You'd think out of everything you'd tell them, that would come up._ "Um... prophets. You know, like in the Bible? Hear the word of God and proclaim it to the masses? Well, the word of the Angels anyways. Which I suppose comes from God."

"And... you're, you're a prophet? You... hear the word of God?" Sam asked increduously.

"Well... Sort of. I hear the angels. That's why Castiel wanted to teach me Enochian. See, most prophets just see images, visions of a sort. Gives them massive headaches. But the angels don't have to go that route with me. They still do sometimes, if they are pannicked, or have something super-important to say, but usually they just... tell me things. Like, things that are gonna happen in the future." She immediatly regretted telling Sam. His face had sunk, as if this was just too much- the Guardian Angels, the prophets, the little sister. Then he just sighed and nodded.

"So, you're a prophet, and Cas is your guardian angel. And you get visions from the angels, and they tell you the future. And you're my sister. Okay. I got this. I'm good."

Abigail just looked at him. He seemed to have just given up trying to process things and had just started to accept them. "So tell me a bit about you."

Sam looked up from where he had been staring at his lap. "What about me?"

"Well, you and Dean. You're my brothers, and apparently you hunt monsters. What's that all about?"

Sam began to tell her their story, about how their mom died when they were little, how their father had become vengeful and had began hunting demons and monsters. How they had grown up in crappy motel rooms, with Dean pratically raising him. Abigail sat silently as he told their story, taking it all in. Watching Sam talk was interesting- he would get really into what he was saying, as if he forgot she was even there, then suddenly he would stop, smile sheepishly, and continue. Different people brought on different tones to his voice- His dad was anger, resentment, and a grudging respect. Dean was caring, admiration, and frustration.

Sam continued, talking about how that went on for years. How he had left, gone to Stanford, gotten out, had a life, a future, a girlfriend. That is, until Dean showed up one day and pulled him back in. Not that he minded all that much, at least not anymore. How they had started back up. And finally how their father had died.

"At least he died for a reason," Abigail said softly, speaking for the first time since Sam began his story.

Sam blinked, as if he had forgotten again that she was there. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I mean, he was your dad too... and, um..."

Abigail shook her head. "No, no it's okay. I mean, my... uncle Peter... told me he died in a car crash. So I mean, dying to save a life is a lot of a better reason to die. And besides, he wasn't my dad like he was yours. It was probably a lot harder on you and Dean..." Abigail trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"It was especially hard on Dean. I mean, the man was my father and I loved him, in a way, but he was never there. Never really took care of me. And we never really got along. But Dean, Dean worshiped the man. He did whatever our Dad asked, no questions asked. His death tore him apart. I guess that's why..." Sam stopped, glancing at Abigail uncertianly.

"It's okay. You can say it."

"I guess that's why he's taking the news that we have a sister so hard. I mean, you know..." Sam trailed off again, embarassed.

"No, no I get it. I mean... yeah." The two sat there awkwardly again until finally Sam perked up.

"So can you show me that blade of yours?" He asked eagerly. Abigail smiled and pulled it out of her boot, handing it to him gingerly. "What is it made of? Silver?" Sam asked, turning it over in his hand.

"I'm not sure actually," Abigail admitted, taking it back. "It's an Angel's blade. It kills just about everything, including demons and angels. Castiel gave it to me, for my 18th birthday. I guess he wanted to make sure I could protect myself when he was... gone."

Sam looked at her, a question forming in his mind. "Was that... when he went to Hell?"

Abigail dropped the blade, which clattered to the floor. "You... He... How did you know about that?"

Sam looked confused. "Well, it was kind of obvious when he pulled Dean out of Hell."

Abigail stared at him. "He did _what_?!"

Sam sighed. "I was killed in a death match, when we finally killed Azazel and acidentally opened the gate of Hell... Long story," He said, taking in his sister's confused face. "Anyways, Dean sold his soul to bring me back, and was given a year to live. When that time was up, he went to Hell. Cas pulled him out."

Abigail's face blanched. "And when he came back... was it mid-September?"

"Yeah. September 18th." Abigail's mind floundered. Cas pulled Dean from Hell. Cas went to Hell to save Dean. To save her brother.

And Cas didn't tell her.

"I see that Cas never told you." Silence. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

Abigail opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Trying again, she managed to croak out "Yeah. I... I just, need a minute." With that she ran out of the room.

...

Dean sat on the hood of his Impala. He had gone to the bar, fully intending to get drunk, but something stopped him. He had sat there for nearly an hour, debating whether or not to go in. Instead, he called Bobby.

"What have you Idjits done now?" Bobby asked as soon as he picked up.

"Abigail Winchester." Dean spat out angrily.

Bobby went silent on the other end, and Dean just waited. Finally Bobby sighed. "You boys weren't supposed to know about her."

"So you did know?" Dean asked, ignoring the stares he was gettign from passerbys as he shouted.

"'Course I knew. I helped watch out for the girl. What, you think your dad kept it a secret from everyone? He had to tell someone, so he told me 'n Ellen. The question is, how do you know?"

"Maybe because Cas showed up with her, bloody and unconcious, in our motel room."

Bobby was silent again. "But that's not possible. Abigail..."

"Shifters." Dean said bitterly. Dean began to recount the story as Cas had told it, only leaving out the part about Abigail speaking Enochian.

"Damn. Did he say... Pete and the kids..."

"Dead." Bobby was silent again. Dean sighed. "Bobby, what am I supposed to do? How do I... I don't..."

"Smile. Give her a hug. I don't know boy! But the girl just lost her entire family. Did Cas tell her..."

"Yeah."

"Well, there you go. She just found out her whole life is pratically a lie. She lost her life, her family, her friends. She'll need you guys. So don't screw this up."

Dean grunted, banging his hand against the hood of his car in frustration. "I just don't know what to say. I mean, every time I look at her it's just like, there's another kid's life who Dad screwed up by being the father. And I mean, I can't help look at her and think..."

"What? That her mom aint your mom?" Dean was silent. Bobby continued. "Listen boy. I know you looked up to your daddy. And I know it's hard to have to face the fact that maybe he wasn't the man you wanted him to be. But right now, there's a little girl who's all alone in the world but you two and some deadbeat Angel. So put aside your problems for a minute and help her out." When Dean didn't respond, Bobby sighed. "Just... Call me if you need me." And then with a click, he hung up.

Dean stayed there for a moment more, then drove back to the motel. When he got there, he noticed Abigail, dressed in his clothes, sitting against the wall of the motel building. Her face was red and blotchy, and it looked like she had been crying. Dean grabbed two beers from the cooler and, bracing his shoulders, walked over to her. As he got closer, Abigail glanced at him. "Huh. Sam expected you to be black-out drunk by now." She said softly.

Dean sighed, sinking down next to her. "Yeah, well, if I were Sammy, I'd expect me to be too." He handed her the beer.

"I've never drank before." She admitted, staring at the bottle.

"Well, now's as good a time as any." He said. Sighing, Abigail took the bottle and took a sip. Immediatly her face scruntched up. Dean laughed. "Yeah, it's an accuired taste." They just sat there silently for a moment. Then Dean spoke up again. "Listen, about running out earlier... I'm sorry. And I don't want you to think that I hate you or anything. It's just... hard to find out I have a... a little sister all of a sudden. I'm just..."

Abigail looked up at him. "It's okay, I talked with Sam. I get it."

Dean just nodded gruffly, and the two of them continued to sit there in silence. However, it was a companionable silence of two people who just didn't have to say anything. Eventually, Abigail began to doze off, her head dropping onto Dean's shoulder. Dean picked up the girl and carefully carried her inside. Sam raised his eyebrows at his clearly not-drunk brother carrying the younger girl and an empty beer and a half. Dean ignored him, laying Abigail back on one of the beds, now fitted with clean sheets. "I'll take the couch," Dean stated gruffly. Sammy just smiled as he watched his brother. Maybe Dean would be okay after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took a long time- I lost all internet access at home until 6 o clock today. Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews, especially FireChildSlytherin5. I do believe that Cas should have Gabriel on speed dial, but the probelm is the voice says he is almost out of minutes. Look, I learned how to do line breaks! Only took me 9 chapters. Wow, I kind of can't believe that this is my 9th chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! As for how long this story is going to continue for- I don't know yet. I just plan to keep writing until I run out of storyline. So here's chapter nine, in which Cas comes back and tries to fix things, and Abigail, Dean, and Sam have awkward moments. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gabriel sighed, trying to block out all the thoughts swirling through his head. Flashes of the night of the fire kept invading his mind. How Abigail had told him to leave. How she had ignored his warnings to stay safe. How he had felt the knife rake down her skin, only to find the house angel-proofed. How he had thrown rocks and gusts of wind until the sigils had been scratched away. How he had found her- broken and bloody- and then how he sent her away with Cas. He tried in vain to convince himself these feelings of anger, of worry, they were normal. He was her guardian angel, afer all. That was all.<p>

Especially when he couldn't allow it to be anything more than that.

Gabriel let out another small sigh. He knew what he needed; he needed to not think right now. Of course, being a meleniums old being who lived alone, there wasn't much in the way of distraction. Usually, whenever he was bored he would just go out and give asshats justice. However, he just couldn't bring himself to go hunt the lowlifes down. Besides, he wasn't in a very creative mood- he would most likely just kill them, and where was the fun in that? Instead Gabriel resorted to his favorite game: the alphabet game.

He stood up and faced the mostly-empty room. "Hmmm..." he muttered, looking around. "A is for..." _Abigail,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully. Shaking his head he growled. "Alcohol," he spat out, making a table appear piled high with different liquors. It wasn't enough to get him drunk- he could pretty much drink an entire liquor store and still only feel buzzed- but it still made him feel better.

"B is for... Bacon." Suddenly plates of bacon appeared on the table, which stretched longer to accomodate the additional contents. _Bacon makes everything better,_ he thought. "Now C, C is for..."

He had been about to say "chicks", but suddenly a dark-haired blur distracted him. "Cas," Gabriel said, a sarcastic smile plastered to his face. "You have the most impeccable timing, you know that?"

Castiel just looked his brother in the eyes. "This is entirely serious, Gabriel."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It always is serious matters with you, isn't it? This is about Abigail I presume."

"You would be correct. I think she may be angry with me." Cas was looking at the ground, so he missed Gabriel's smirk.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Cas didn't answer. He didn't need to- Gabriel clearly already knew. This surprized Cas- after all, Gabriel had no reason to be keeping tabs on them- but he just chalked it up to his concern after the incident with the fire.

Gabriel sighed. "You want my advice on how to fix it?" He asked, fighting to lessen the sarcasm in his voice. Still no response from Castil. Gabriel continued anyways. "Just go apologize to her. She's mad Cas- and rightfully so. She trusted you, and you lied to her, then left her without saying anything."

Now Cas' head popped up. "I didn't lie to her. I just didn't tell her everything." Gabriel noticed that he didn't try to deny the part about leaving.

"To humans, that's pretty much the same thing. And I know you felt like you didn't really have a choice, but she doesn't see it that way. So just go and apologize." Gabriel dropped his voice down to a whisper, despite the fact that no one else was there. "Listen Cas, she needs you. She relies on you, and especially now. Abigail's lost everything- her home, her friends, her family. She's all alone in the world, except two brothers she never even knew existed and you. So you need to make this right."

Cas looked his brother in the eye. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Gabriel's face slipped into a grin as he patted the younger angel on the back. "'Course I'm right! I'm always right." Cas turned to leave when suddenly a though crossed Gabriel's mind. "Wait, Cas!" Cas paused, turning back to face his brother. "If you want to make it up to her, I think I have a way." Cas cocked his head to the side as his brother explained his plan.

* * *

><p>Abigail sat up with a jolt, unsure of where she was. Then she remembered- the motel. She looked to her left and saw Sam sleeping on the other bed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heartbean, then winced, noticing the pounding in her head for the first time. She figured it was less to do with the alcohol she drank last night (she had only drank half the beer for God's sake) and more to do with not really eating or drinking in... a good amount of days. It was still unclear exactly how long.<p>

Slowly getting off the bed, Abigail glancing at the clock, which read 7:34 AM. She made her way silently past the couch where Dean was crashed and found her way into the "kitchen" area of the room. It was really just a table, a microwave, a coffee maker, and a sink, but it would do. She grabbed the empty bottle from last night, rinsed it out, and then filled with with water. Drinking it, she put it aside and closed her eyes, willing the headache to go away. Hearing the faint sound of wings she opened her eyes. "Castiel..." She began, but the angel stopped her.

"_Listen Abigail, I'm sorry. I understand that I betrayed your trust. I should have told you before about your father, but under the circumstances I thought it would be better to let your uncle and aunt tell them in your own time. I see now that I was wrong, and so I ask that you forgive me._"

Abigail just stared at Castiel. In all the years she'd known him, the angel had never really given her a sincere apology like that. Sure, he said 'I'm sorry' in the way people did when they felt bad for you- 'I'm sorry I have to leave you and go to Hell.' or 'I'm sorry I took you away from your home so you had to cancel your date.' Never before had he really asked her forgiveness for his actions though.

_You've never really fought before, _she thought. Then she sighed. "_Castiel, I'm not really mad at you. Well, maybe I am. I understand why you did what you did, but I still can't help but be upset, you know? I just hate the fact that no one ever told me, and with my mom and dad... I can't really be mad at them. So I took it out on you, and I guess you don't really deserve that. You were just doing what you thought was right. You always do._" She closed her eyes again, fighting back tears. _I never used to cry this much,_ she thought.

Cas moved to put his arm on her shoulder. Abigail felt a rush of breeze and opened her eyes. No longer were they standing in the crappy kitchen of a motel. Instead she looked around and found herself in a graveyard. She shivvered a bit and saw she was wearing a black dress and flats. "Cas?" She asked.

"It was Gabriel's idea. He thought you might need closure."

Abigail looked around and noticed a group of people walking over to an open grave. Then it clicked. The graveyard. Her family's funeral. _Her_ funeral. "Cas... What were you thinking? People will see me... they all think I'm..."

"Don't worry, you don't look like you." He touched her forhead breifly, sending her an image of a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes. "Like I said, it was Gabriel's idea." He looked at her, taking in the frozen expression on her face. "Abigail, we can leave if you would like."

Abigail took a shaky breath and shook her head. Slowly, she took a step towards the group. Eventually she and Cas reached the back of the group. There was a preist in the front, who was saying a few words as some men placed six small boxes in the grave. _Cremated._ She though to herself. _Makes sense, if dad was a hunter. Wouldn't want to risk getting stuck._ She glanced around the crowd. The Fordyce family hadn't really known any of their extended family, so the crowd was mostly made up of friends and co-workers. She saw some of her own friends in the crowd. When her eyes landed on Jacob she felt her eyes tearing up again. The boy looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he had clearly lost some weight. Finally the priest fnished speaking and people began to go up and "say a few words".

If it was hard to watch them place her family's bodies in the grave, it was even harder watching the speaches made by their friends. One by one they would walk to the front of the line and talk about how "wonderfully kind and loving" her family was. It made her want to shout at all of them. Yes, her family was kind. But they fought all the time. And no one was telling stories of how her dad would have the best comebacks in every situation. No one mentioned how her mom would work all the time, yet still find time to do little things like teach her to make pie from scratch. No one spoke about how Claire would make everyone feel comfertable by teasing them. No one mentioned how the twins liked to draw.

The worst were the speeches about herself. Everyone was making her seem like some happy, perfect kid. Like this wasn't all her just stood there in silence as everyone finished and began to clear out. She herself moved away, back to where she and Cas had appeared.

"_So I guess Gabriel was wrong_." Castiel whispered. Abigail blinked at him, and he wiped a tear off her cheek she hadn't even realised was there. "_He said this would make you feel better. But he was wrong. I appologise_"

Abigail stood there silently for a moment. "No Cas. He was right. I just... I don't... I'm still working on it okay?"

Castiel nodded. "_Is there anything I can do_?"

Abigail began to shake her head, then stopped. "Actually... Yeah. I thought of something." She smiled through her tears, and Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke to the sound of Dean's shout. "Dean!" He yelled, jumping out off of the bed. He grabbed his pistol out from under his pillow and bolted over to where the couch was. He paused as his eyes caught Dean, still on the couch, staring at the kitchen area. Spinning around, Sam raised his pistol.<p>

Abigail froze, staring down the barrel of the gun. Suddenly the gun was gone. Sam looked around frantically and saw it in Cas' hand. Then he noticed something strange.

"What is going on here? And why is Cas covered in egg?" The angel blushed and Abigail started to laugh.

"We made breakfast." She held out a glass plate, on which sat a bunch of scrambled eggs. "Who knew you could cook eggs in the microwave?"

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. Abigail laughed again, moving to place the plate of eggs on the table next to a few glasses of orange juice and some suspicious looking toast. He shot a glance at his brother, who just sighed.

"I hate teenage girls."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! As a treat, here's another double update. The first is just a piece of the story, and the second is a cute little Thanksgiving scene that I thought up and decided to put in here. So yeah, the timing may be a little off, but try not to focus too much on that :) Thanks again to everyone for the reviews! To FictionWriterMaria- Thanks so much! That's really kind of you to say. To TheAngelWithBlackWings99- I think that's so cool! Glad you like. And to FireChildSlytherin5- You're right of course. I usually would use a stovetop to cook eggs, but I figure in a motel room, they would be lucky to have even a microwave. And you can cook eggs and toast in a microwave in a pinch- just another fun thing you learn when spending the weekend in your friend's dorm room. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Abigail finished putting her clothes in her new bag. After cleaning up from the egg incident, Sam had gone out to a thrift store and picked up some clothes that were closer to Abigail's size. Granted, the clothes he had picked up were still a size or so too big, but at least they were girl's clothes and didn't need to be rolled 5 times for her to use her hands. "Do you guys only wear plaid?" she had asked when he had handed her the pile of clothes, containing 4 different plaid shirts.<p>

Sam and Dean had responded in sync "Yes."

So now, dressed in jeans and a purple and grey plaid shirt, Abigail filled her new duffel bag. It sagged slightly due to the small amount of items in it and she sighed. At the sound of footsteps behind her she turned, expecting to see Sam. To her surprise, it was Castiel.

"Hey Cas. I thought you had left."

"Since when do you call me Cas?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. The familiar gesture made her want to laugh. Even after how crazy her life had become, Cas was still the same person... or angel... he had always been.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I blame Sam. He always calls you Cas, so I guess I just picked it up." Cas nodded, as if contemplating her answer, while Abigail turned back to her packing. They were silent for a moment, but it wasn't the awkward silence that had been filling the space between them recently. While Abigail was still upset with him for lying to her, she realised that Cas really did feel sorry for what he did. So, she forgave him. He was her guardian angel after all.

"Hey Cas..." Abigail began, a questiong forming in her mind. "Is it possible for an angel to predict when a human is going to be in danger?"

Castiel was silent for a minute, and Abigail glanced up at him. His face was blank- this alone was enough to make her nervous. Usually Cas' face was an open book. "No. Why do you ask?" His voice was quiet, but it had a dangerous note to it that frightened the girl.

"It's nothing, really," Abigail backtracked. "It's just that, that night- you know, with the fire? Gabriel showed up, and warned me that I was in danger. But I'm sure it was nothing."

Cas nodded, refusing to look at the girl. "Tell Sam and Dean I will catch up with you guys later." He said finally. "I have a few people I have to talk to."

"Cas wait!" Abigail called out, but he had already vanished. Cursing softly, she closed up her duffel bag and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. He and Sam had decided that Abigail was well enough to move on, and they were both sick of their current motel- they had been stuck there for over a week with Abigail drifting in and out of conciousness. Besides, the more itme they spent cooped up in the hotel room, the more questions Sam would ask about what Dean remembered from Hell. And the closer that Dean got to slipping up and spilling. He couldn't wait to be on the road again.<p>

Sam had found a case in which a ghost had been haunting a woman's shower facility. Dean, of course, was all too keen to check it out. Abigail walked out of the hotel room and over to where he was standing. "_This_ is your car?" she asked, placing a hand on the Impala's hood.

Dean looked at her in surprise. "Uh... yeah. This is my baby. You know cars?"

Abigail shrugged. "Not really. But I can tell beauty when I see it."

"Hmm." Dean said, nodding. Abigail climbed into the backseat and Sam walked over. He took one look at Dean's face and laughed.

"What made you so happy?" He asked. Dean just laughed and climbed into the driver's seat. He started up the car as Sam climbed in, and music began to blare.

"Metallica?" Abigail shouted, grimacing, as the car began to pull out of the parking lot. "How old are you?"

"House rules!" Dean replied, cackling. "Driver picks the music, shotgun- and backseat- shut their cakehole." Sam caught his sister's eye with a sympathetic look.

"Can you at least turn it down a bit?" She shouted. Dean's only response was to turn the volume higher. Abigail rolled her eyes and settled back in the seat. She looked from Sam, who had stuck his head out the window to escape the noise, back to Dean, who was drumming his hands on the steering wheel and belting out the lyrics to "Sad but True". It was hard to see how they were brothers. _Your brothers._ She thought, trying out the phrase. She couldn't help but think of her siblings- Mike, Maria, and Claire. With how crazy everything had been, she hadn't had time to properly mourn for them. Tears began stinging at her eyes, which she blinked back, staring out the window.

_You can mourn for them later, _she thought, forcing herself to listen to the lyrics of the song. Her mind drifted to Cas, and how weird he had acted when she had asked about Gabriel. _Maybe he knows something he's not telling,_ her mind whispered. "No, we're done with lies". She hadn't realized she had spoken outloud until Sam turned around.

"What was that?" He shouted. Shooting an angry glare at Dean, he turned down the music. Dean huffed, but said nothing.

"I was just thinking how I've never really been on a hunt before. Like, I know how to kill ghosts and demons and things, but I've never purposly gone looking for the things before."

Sam shrugged. "It's just life for us. The way it's always been."

"So this just what you guys do? Travel around killing things you should want to run away from?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Abigail nodded, looking out the window. "Sounds like fun," she muttered sarcastically. Sam and Dean both laughed and she smiled. It was nice to have a family, even if it wasn't the one she was used to.

They had nearly reached their destination when suddenly Abigail began to wince grabbing at her ears. A new song had just started up, so at first Dean just laughed, assuming it was his choice in music causing her to wince. When she began to shake he slammed the music off. "Abigail?" He asked. When she didn't respond, Dean pulled over to the side of the road. "Sam!" he shouted. Sam, who had falled asleep, jolted awake as his brother climbed into the backseat.

"Abigail. Abigail can you hear me? Sam, I think she's having a seizure. What the hell do I do?"

Sam looked bewildered. "Um... protect her head. Uh, keep her from hitting into anything."

Dean put his arms over his sister's. "Dammit Sammy, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Dean! What happened?"

"Nothing! One second she was fine, the next she's shaking."

"Abigail! Abigail, listen to me. Abigail!"

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, grey eyes locking onto Dean's blue ones. "They're angry," she whispered, her voice shaky from trembling.

"Whose angry?" Dean asked gruffly, squeezing her shoulders.

"The angels."

"What angels? Cas?"

Sam put his hand over Dean's, pulling him back a bit. In a much calmer voice than his brother's he asked, "Abigail, talk to us. Why are the angels angry?"

Abigail took a deep breath. "Sorry. I... I don't know. I just heard them shouting. They didn't mean for me to hear, so there wasn't a message. But they are angry."

Dean shook his head. "Was that one of your... prophacy thing?" Sam had filled Dean in on what he and Abigail had talked about the night before.

Abigail nodded. "Sort of, but usually when I hear the angels talking, it is a message tome. This time, they were just so... angry. Something must have happened..."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Well, crap."

* * *

><p><em>A little while earlier...<em>

Castiel banged on his brother's door. Gabriel had somehow sheilded his house so that his brother was unable just to "pop in."

"_Gabriel! I know you're in there! Open the door!"_ Castiel slammed into the door again, which swung open. There stood Gabriel, half dressed, a beer in one hand and a Snickers bar in the other.

"What do you want Castiel?" he sighed wearily, refusing to speak Enochian. "Didn't I just help you figure out how to fix things with Abigail? Don't tell me you managed to screw..."

"_Am I Abigail's guardian angel?_" Cas demanded. Gabriel paused. Cas looked as if he was about to cry, but Gabriel knew that was impossible. Castiel did not cry.

"_Why would you ask that?"_ Gabriel replied. Internally, he winced. _Yeah, that doesn't sound guilty at all. Nice job Gabriel,_ he thought.

"_She mentioned to me that on the night her family died, you tried to warn her that she was in danger. Then you came to me and told me that you noticed warding spells on Abigail's house. I didn't even think twice about it- but now I'm begining to wonder. How did you know?" _Gabriel was silent, and Castiel continued. "_See, there are very few cases of angels being able to see the future. Most of those cases just involve knowing a person's destiny. There are very few cases of archangels actually predicting when someone was going to be in danger. In fact, I can only think of one. With Lalia._"

Gabriel winced at the sound of that name. Lalia- The last time he had been given the roll as a Guardian Angel, Lalia had been the girl he had guarded. The reason he had left home. The girl he fought so hard to forget.

"_Castiel, I can explain..."_ He began, but Cas cut him off.

"_She's yours, isn't she? You were assigned to be her guardian angel, and you tricked me into taking the job for you."_

"Cassie, please. It wasn't like that. I can't be a guardian. Not again, not after Lalia. I couldn't do it, so Joshua said to ask someone to help... please Cas... don't tell her. Please... I can't..." Cas just looked at his brother, then disappeared.

"Dammit!" Gabriel shouted. He tried to follow Cas, and found himself in a place he hadn't been for almost two decades.

The Garden of Heaven. And Cas was nowhere in sight.

With a growl of fury, Gabriel began to smite the nearby plants. Howling, he destroyed one plant after another until finally he stopped and looked around.

He had destroyed the entire garden.

Gabriel looked around for a moment as the realization of what he just did dawned on him. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews are always appreciated! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy. This takes place after 4.8 but before 4.9. P.S.- Bobby's back! :) Disclaimer- I'm not very good at Japanese. I am currently in Japanese 1. So everything written here in Japanese will a) Be in Hiragana because I don't know Kanji yet, b) Be in English for names because none of them translate nicely into Katakana, and c) Most likely be grammatically/spelled incorrect. So if anyone here speaks Japanese and wants to correct what I wrote, I will be forever in your debt. :)**

* * *

><p>Abigail, Sam, and Dean sat around a table in a yet another diner, glancing over the menu. The shower-ghost case had turned into a case about a creepy kid, a drunk, alchoholic teddy bear, a lovesick nerd, and a lucky coin. Dean had gotten food poisoning, Sam had been struck by lightning, and Abigail had gotten beat up as she tried to help Dean prevent a small kid named Todd from killing off a few middle school bullies.<p>

Because a haunted shower wouldn't be a weird enough first case.

The worst part was that Abigail had a hard time being angry at the man. Sure, he had caused mass chaos in his town, but he wasn't evil. _Hell, if I had a magic coin that could grant me my wish, I'd use it._ To have her parents, her siblings back... Well, that was why she had let Dean make his wish. A sandwich was much less likely to turn bad than a wish like hers. Not that she would ever mention this to Sam and Dean. The two of them seemed to have a strict "don't joke about messing with cursed objects even if they seem like a good thing" policy.

Abigail sighed. Normally, she would have just talked to Castiel about it. He would understand... or at least listen and nod. But something had been off with Cas the last few times she had seen him. He seemed upset about something, be he refused to talk about it. He refused to even seen Sam and Dean, coming instead while they were asleep. Abigail had tried praying to Gabriel a few times, hoping that the archangel would be able to shed some light on his brother's behavior, but he hadn't answered. Not that she had really expected him to.

"Hey, look at this," Dean said, pointing to the menu. "Turkey dinner special. Sound's like my kind of meal."

Sam blinked. "Of course. I forgot, thursday is Thanksgiving."

Abigail looked at the two of them. "Do you guys, like... celebrate Thanksgiving? I mean, you must have other family..." She trailled off, unsure of how to finish that sentence without sounding stupidly hopeful. She had never really known any of her Dad's... Uncle's... family. Only her Uncle John, for reasons that now made a lot of sense. Maybe now that she was a hunter... but Sam was already shaking his head.

"No, it's pretty much just us. Dad used to leave us alone a lot when we were little, so we don't really celebrate holidays too much."

"Well," Dean said, tapping his fingers on the booth table, "there was that one year. You know, at Bobby's?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah that was great." He turned to Abigail, a smile creeping across his face. "Dad dropped the two of us off at Bobby's for like, a month. I must have been... what, 13? So you would have been 5ish."

Abigail nodded. "I remember that year. Uncle Jo... Ehrm, Dad, came to thanksgiving at our house." She felt awkward telling Sam that their dad had ditched him and his brother to see her, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"So yeah, we were at Bobby's, and it was Thanksgiving. So he woke us up super early and took us hunting for turkies out in the woods by his house."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I remember that. Sammy here kept scaring away all the birds."

"Did not Dean, shut up."

"Yeah, whatever Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes, and Abigail couldn't help but laugh.

Sam gave Dean what Abigail had classified as "Sam Bitchface number 8" and continued with his story. "Anyways, Dean eventually got this turkey. And Bobby showed us how to clean and dress the thing, and then we roasted it up and ate it. It was our first real Thanksgiving."

Both boys just smiled a bit at the memory. Then Dean slammed his hand on the table. "You know what, we should do that."

Abigail and Sam exchanged confused looks. "Do what?"

"Thanksgiving! I mean, we're not too far from Bobby's, right? Let's head out there and have a proper Thanksgiving. It'll be fun."

Sam chuckled. "Let me get this straight. You, Mr. No Chick Flick Moments, My Life Sucks, I Hate Emotions- You want to have Thanksgiving."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, what can I say. I'm outta Hell. Maybe I want to celebrate."

Sam shrugged. "Fine. We'll go to Bobby's." Abigail smiled. This would be fun.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three of them pulled up to Bobby's place. Abigail looked around at the busted cars everywhere and smiled. "Bobby sure likes cars, huh?"<p>

Dean nodded. "Yeah, the man's great. He's helped me put Baby here back together from scratch a few times. Runs a salvage yard, you know, when he's not studying up on vauge mythology or pretending to be the FBI."

"Sounds like an interesting man." Abigail laughed. Sam grinned.

"Bobby's a bit... eccentric. But he's a good man. Like our second father." Abigail winced, thinking about her own father... who wasn't really her father. But she shook her head. _Thoughts for another time,_ she thought, pushing them back.

The Winchester siblings climbed out of the Impala and walked up to the front door. Dean pounded on the door.

"あっちにいけ!" (Go away) A gruff voice from inside called out. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Dean opened his mouth to shout when Abigail stepped foward.

"Bobby-さん! われわれは Dean, Sam, と Abigail Winchester です。 かたしたち おきかせて ください!" (Bobby-san, We're Dean, Sam, and Abigail Winchester. Please let us in.)

Dean and Sam blinked at her. Suddenly the door opened up and there stood a scruffy, stocky man with greying hair and a shotgun. "あなたは Abigail ですか?" (You are Abigail?)

"はい。そぅです。" (Yes. That's right.)

"どぅぞ。" (Come in.) Abgail smiled and walked in. Dean and Sam just stood there, dumbfounded.

"おじゃまします。"(Thank you for letting us in.)

Bobby turned and smiled at the girl. "I like this one. Now are you idjits going to come in or not?"

Dean and Sam walked inside. "So you speak Japanese now?" Dean asked, increduously.

Abigail nodded. "Somewhat. I'm not as good at it as I am at other languages."

Dean blinked. "How many languages do you speak?"

Abigail though for a second. "Only five."

Sam looked at her, cocking his head to the side in a way that made her think of Cas. "When did you find the time to learn five languages?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Just cause you idjits can't do anything but point and shoot doesn't mean that the rest of us can't."

Bobby headed into the kitchen, followed by Dean. Abigail smiled at Sam. "Cas didn't exactly let me go out much. Honestly, angels can be very overprotective."Sam laughed and the two of them followed Bobby and Dean, who was pulling a beer out of the fridge. He threw one to Sam and Bobby, and then brought one over and handed it to Abigail. She looked at the beer for a second, then took a sip. It still tasted funny, but she was more prepared for the taste this time.

"So, Abigail. It's nice to finally meet you. Your Daddy and your real Daddy used to talk about you all the time."

Abigail smiled. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you too. Sam and Dean talk about you a lot."

"Uh huh. And what do the idjits say about me?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Abigail forced herself to keep a straight face. "They just were telling me about your sparkling personality." Both Dean and Sam snorted into their beers.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "God, you're definitly a Winchester. So what brings you boys, and girl, here?"

Sam smiled. "Well, Dean here decided to get all nostalgic and want to celebrate Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sammy." Dean groused, taking a swig of his beer.

Bobby smiled at Abigail. "Well, I guess I can scrounge up something. You boys gonna help me get a bird?"

Dean nodded. "Yes sir Bobby. Abigail can come too."

Abigail blinked. "I've never actually been hunting before..."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Course not. Like Pete would take you hunting. He at least teach you to shoot a gun?"

"Uncle J... Um, Dad did. But I'm not all that good. I didn't pratice with a shotgun very much. Cas thought them less useful than a blade, so I mostly praticed with that."

"She's hunted a vampire before though," Sam interjected.

Bobby nodded. "Well, you can come along. You can't be worse than the first time I took Sammy here." Dean snorted again and Sam blushed, muttering something about how he wasn't that bad. They went to bed early that night, with Dean and Sam in Dean's old room and Abigail in Sammy's. Despite the fact that she was in a new place and Cas didn't visit, Abigail slept better than she had in a long time.

* * *

><p>The next night, the four of sat down to a dinner of cornbread, mashed potatoes, and a turkey that Bobby had taken down around daybreak that morning. Dean had spent the rest of the day prepping the turkey and cooking it, while Sam, Abigail, and Bobby had worked on the sides. It had been strange at first, getting to know Bobby, but by the time they sat down for dinner, she was bantering with him just as much as her brothers.<p>

Bobby laughed. "So if we're doing this whole sappy Thanksgiving thing, then I suppose we should all go around and say something we're thankful for, eh?"

Dean looked uncomfertable. "You, uh, can start Bobby."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So I'm thankful for you idjits, and that you guys haven't killed one another yet."

Sam laughed. "Wow, that was deep Bobby. Glad to know you have so much faith in us. I'm thankful that Dean made it back from Hell, and that we found Abigail."

Everyone looked at Dean, who grumbled something about how stupid this was. "Whatever. I'm greatful to be outta Hell, that I've got Sammy, and Bobby and Abigail... and the Impala and I guess I'm thankful for Cas, for pulling me outta Hell... whatever."

Abigail smiled. "I'm thankful for you guys, and for the family that I have gotten. So, thanks guys."

Sam smiled, and Dean looked down at beer, but she was sure he was smiling too. Bobby just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Can we eat now?"

"Amen!" Dean said, grabbing a piece of turkey.

* * *

><p>That night, Abigail sat on Sam's bed. "<em>Castiel, I don't know if you are out there, but if you are, thank you for being a friend. And always being there to protect me. I wish you would tell me what's wrong, and come back. Because I miss you. Okay, yeah."<em> She stopped whispering outloud then, before continuing in her head. _And thank you Gabriel, for being there when Castiel can't._ Then she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

That night, two angels watched over the young prophet, giving thanks that she didn't know the truth.

**Hey guys! So, it's almost the day after Thanksgiving by now, but I hope you enjoyed anyways :) As always, reviews are always appreciated. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with me. I'm so sorry it has been so long since my last update. Please don't kill me *hides behind Gabriel and Cas, who smirk and look confused, respectivly* In truth, it has just been the craziest 2.5 weeks of my life, involving 3 orchestra performances, 12 fencing practices, a parade, 7 tests, a college acceptance, a boyfriend, a few medical issues, and way too little sleep as I try to get everything done. But enough about that. Let's get on with the story!**

**PS- Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5 and snnb7 for the reviews. You guys are great!**

Abigail was sitting shotgun. That fact alone blew her mind- shotgun belonged to Sam. That was the natural order of things- Dean driving, Sam shotgun, and Abigail in the back between them while classic rock blared out of the speakers. But today was different. She had woken up that morning to Sam and Dean arguing outside their motel room's thin walls. She couldn't make out much, besides that Sam was yelling at Dean for trying to act tough and lying to him about something. The two had both stormed in a few minutes later, fuming. She had kept her breathing steady for another five minutes or so before climbing off the couch, pretending to have just awoken. Within another five they were out the door, none of them wanting to stick around.

And now Sam was driving. Not Dean, the only one she had ever seen behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, but Sam. Which had to mean one of two things. Either

A) Dean decided to take a break from driving due to being overtired. Not likely, but Abigail had heard him wake up in the middle of the night... well, every night. And the circles under his eyes attested to the fact that he wasn't getting enough sleep. But if she had learned one thing in the time that she had known her eldest brother, it was that he was not one to let a little something like lack of sleep get in his way. Which left

B) Sam was seriously pissed and Dean was trying to distract him. Which would explain the awkward silence that radiated through the car.

The tension was almost palpable and, for the first time ever, Abigail found herslef missing the rock music that constantly blared out of the Impala's speakers. At least a little music would have made it easier to ignore the awkward silence. But Sam hadn't put any music on, and Abigail felt like if she moved, it would break the fragile truce between the two brothers. It felt like hours before Sammy finally pulled into a gas station to fill up, while Dean ran inside to grab some food and drinks. Abgail climbed out to stand next to Sam, hands on her hips as she watched him pump gas into the car.

Sam sighed as he heard her walk around. "So I suppose you notice, huh?"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "What? That you were driving? That I was shotgun? Or do you mean that you and Dean are on the brink of strangling one another?" Sam winced slightly, taking the nozzle out of the car and paying for the gas. Then he sighed.

"Look, you remember how I told you that Dean..." He trailed off, motioning with his hands instead.

"Went to Hell?" Abigail finished.

"Yeah. I mean, he says he doesn't remember anything about his time there. And honestly, I'd love if that was true. But... Well, you didn't know Dean before he went to Hell. He's different. More... on edge I suppose. He never used to wake up in the middle of the night, and now he wakes up in a cold sweat almost every night. He thinks I don't notice, but I do. And sometimes he just gets this look, like he's a million miles away. I know he remembers more than he is saying, and I don't know what happened that was so bad that it made him afraid to even talk about it." Sam ran his hand though his hair, pulling at the long strands.

Abigail nodded, walking back around and opening the passenger door. "Castiel is the same way. He refuses to even mention Hell, and flinches everytime I mention it. But, it's Hell Sam. Think the most horrible thing you can imagine, the most horrible form of tourtue, and multiply it tenfold, and then some. I mean, Dean can't have exactly been popular down there. His soul was probably tourtured in ways we can't even imagine. So I'm not surprized that if he remembers he might not want to talk about it. He probably wants to try to forget it ever happened."

Sam sighed, climbing back into the driver's seat as Abigail climbed in shotgun. "I guess you're right. I just wish he'd... talk about it, ya know? I don't want him to have to put on a face like he always does and try to deal with it alone."

Abigail sat still for a moment, then nodded. "Let me see what I can do."

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror. Dean had just exited the store, looking just as pissed as when he had entered. "Just be careful okay? He hates 'chick flick moments'."

"Don't worry." Abigail said as Dean got closer. "I have an idea." Dean opened the door to the backseat and slammed it closed behind him as Sam started up the engine. No one said a word. Instead Dean turned to stare out the window, while Sam turned to the road, back on the way to wherever the hell they were going.

Abigail closed her eyes. If Dean wouldn't say what happened to him, she would have to try another source for information. With Castiel and Gabriel ignoring her, she only had one other idea- to ask the angels who sent her her visions.

She had never tried what she was about to attempt, and she wasn't even sure it would work. Heck, she wasn't even sure she wanted it to work. If the angels could hear her thoughts, she had a whole lot of other things to be concerned about. Not to mention, the visions had already been comming more and more violently lately. If she were to ask for one, who was to say they wouldn't get worse? But she had to try something. _Just like prayer,_ she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she reached out her thoughts.

_Hello? I'm not sure if you can here me, or if this link even goes both ways. But if anyone up in Heaven is listening, I have a request. I've been a prophet for 18 years, and I have put up with these visions without complaint all those times. But now I need help- I need to know what happened to Dean Winchester in Hell._

She was silent for a moment, waiting. Just when she was about to try again she heard a deep voice in Enochian. _This is going to hurt, prophet without a__ destiny_. And then it began. At first it was just flashes- Dean, on the floor as Hellhounds ravanged his body. Sam, yelling, as his vision went black.

And then came the pain. Abigail fought hard not to wince or cry out, fighting to remember that Sam and Dean were mere feet away. She felt rather than saw the torture- the feeling of burning, of her skin crackling and peeling. She saw a demon standing over her, knife in hand, as he meticulously carved away at her- Dean's- body. _Dean was tortured by Alistair for 40 years._ The voice interjected as the pain died away. _Every time he was offered a choice- relif in exchange for stepping down and torturing other souls. For 40 years Dean held out. But then he said yes.__  
><em>

The visions were now replaced with new ones. Now she- Dean- held the knife as Alistair watched, correcting technique as it carved into the souls. She could feel Dean's hatred- at Alistair, for forcing him to do this. At God, or whatever diety there was, for making a place like this. At himself, for being so weak. But there was also a sick sense of enjoyment- the happiness of one who had been hurt for too long and now had the power to make others feel as he felt.

Which just made him hate himself more.

_Castiel was sent to get Dean before this happened, but he was too late. He managed to rescue Dean, but not without a fight._

Suddenly there was a bright light, which she assumed was Castiel, full on grace. The sight should have hurt, she realized belatedly, but it didn't. Probably due to the fact that she wasn't really _seeing_ it. Castiel grabbed Dean with one arm around his shoulder, lashing out with his wings and remaining hand at the demons who tried to claw the man back. It was then that Abigail got her first look at Castiel's wings since he got back from hell. They were singed, scarred and bloody. _No wonder he didn't want me to see them,_ she thought, and she felt embarassed for a moment, as if she had broken Castiel's trust by seeing his wings. She was suddeny distracted though as Castiel spred his wings wide, knocking over several demons. Then, dragging Dean along by one arm, he took off towards the surface. Suddenly the scene faded, and Abigail's eyes snapped open with a gasp. She sat up and nearly hit Dean in the face as he hovered over her.

"Woah there. It's just a nightmare," He said soothingly.

She blinked at him. "A nightmare?"

Dean patted her on the head. "Yeah, you passed out. But it's fine- you're safe. It was just a bad dream." She looked around and realized they were in the Impala. Sam was driving. Suddenly everything clicked back into place and she remembered. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it had only been about an hour since she had called out to the angels. _It felt like so much longer,_ she thought. Then she looked back at Dean. Dean, who had been through so much in Hell. Who had been tortured past the point of breaking. But did he...

_He remembers,_ the deep voice whispered in the back of her mind. Then she shuddered as she felt a presence recced from the back of her mind. Dean looked at her with concern, as she put on a fake smile. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

* * *

><p>When they finally decided to stop for the night, Sam went in to go rent the room, giving Abigail a meaningful glance. Dean clammored out of the backseat to begin unloading, but Abigail placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "You alright?" Dean asked, eyeing his little sister.<p>

Abigail took a deep breath. "Dean, listen. I know you and Sam have been arguing. And I know it's because he keeps trying to get you to admit that you remember Hell..."

"God, did Sammy put you up to this?" Dean tried to pull away, but Abigail fisted his shirt in her hand, keeping him in place. "Listen. I told Sam and I'm telling you. I don't remember..."

"Bull." Abigail interjected. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Abigail didn't give him a chance. "Dean, I'm a fricking prophet. You think I don't have ways to get information? I know about Hell. I know about everything Alistair did to you, and everything he taught you. I know how you tortured other souls to protect yourself. And I know that you sure as Hell have nothing to feel guilty about." Dean was silent, so Abigail continued. "I wouldn't have lasted a month under that kind of torture. You lasted _40 years_. So yeah, you broke down, but..."

Dean shoved Abigail so she was pressed up between his fist and the Impala, feet slightly off the ground. His breath was shallow and angry as he held her eyes. "Don't you dare say that it is 'okay'. It is not 'okay', and it will never be 'okay'. I was the one who was weak. I stepped off that rack. I made the choice. And you know what? Some part of me enjoyed it."

Abigail refused to break eye contact. "I. Know," she spat back. "I. Don't. Care." The two of them stared at each other, faces inches apart, both breathing rapidly.

Finally, after a minute or so, Dean let her go. Abigail's knees buckled a bit as she hit the ground, but she remained upright. Dean took a deep breath as blew it out slowly. "So what now, huh? You gonna go tell Sam or..."

"No," Abigail said, crossing her arms. "I'm going to ask you if you want to train with me."

Dean blinked. "Train with you?"

Abigail nodded. "I haven't had much of a sparring partner lately. Cas and I used to mock-fight each day, but he's been gone for awhile, and I'm afraid I'm out of practice. You could probably use the chance to blow off some steam. So, will you fight me?"

Dean let out a humorless chuckle. "Abby, you may be strong, but I have way more experience than you. I've been a hunter since I was four. Hell, you know full well that I trained under Alist..." Suddenly Abigail lunged and knocked Dean to the ground, pinning him down with her knees. She had pulled her angel's blade out as well, and lightly pressed it to his neck.

"I trained under Castiel, a soldier of heaven, in his grace, since I could walk. Now, I'll ask again. Will. You. Fight. Me?"

Dean smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had seen from him. "Fine."

"Good," she said, stepping off of him. Sam had just come out of the office, and was quickly walking towards them. Abigail grabbed her bag and began striding to meet him. Then she stopped, turning back to where Dean was sitting up. "Oh, and don't call me Abby." She walked up to Sam and grabbed the key from his shocked fingers.

As she strode towards the door, Sam walked over to help his brother up. "What the hell happened?" He said, grabbing Dean's hand and hauling him to his feet.

Dean shrugged. "She wanted me to train with her." He said. Sam looked at his brother, then to his sister, and sighed. Grabbing his bag, he walked to the door, glad at the very least that Dean was smiling again.

**Hey guys! It shall not be another two weeks before I update again. I promise! :) Thanks for sticking with me, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
